The Guardian Of The Earth
by Greenleaf
Summary: When the final battle with Naraku and Kikyo happens, Kagome begins to change, a power overwhelming. After the jewel is destoyed with Naraku, near death, Ka. idenity is revealed.A story also about Ses parents. Etain and Frealaf. PLEASE R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- Sesshomaru's Forest  
  
Kagome sighed as Inuyasha released her.He huffed at her and walked away."Why are you hugging me?",he yelled.He stalked off towards the village,and had been gone for at least three hours.She just stood there shocked.'What is wrong with him?One minute he is hugging me and telling me never to leave him,the next this.',she thought.Her expression changed.She got angry,very angry.She spun around and went stomping off in the opposite direction,mumbling under her breath.  
  
Inuyasha heard her stomp off.' I'm not going after her.She can come back when she wants.',he thought.He blushed at what he had done,and said.'I can't believe I told her that.',he thought.He looked up at the sky remembering the state of fright he had been under in his nightmare at the thought of her leaving him.'I have to go and apologize to her.',he thought. He ran off,following her smell.  
  
"That annoying,disrespectful,rude........",Kagome mumbled under her breath.She stopped dead in her tracks,and looked around.'I don't recognize any of this.',she thought."Oh no,I wasn't paying attention to where I was going,and now I'm lost.",she whispered.Looking around she saw a transparent lake a little ways in front of her.There were large,beautiful trees in bloom surrounding the lake.One tree's branches were lazily,hanging over the water."WOW",she breathed  
  
'Where the hell did that stupid wench go?How did she get so far already.',Inuyasha thought.He was about to utter some curses,but stopped.His eyes widened at where Kagome's scent was leading him.Sesshomaru's forest.'I should never have left her alone.',he thought.He growled and picked the pace up.  
  
Kagome looked at this beautiful place.'How could this be so close,yet we never knew about it?', she thought.She walked up to the lake and felt the water.It was cool,but refreshing.'It has been a while since I've had a bath',she thought.She remembered she had brought her bag with her.She smiled remembering how everyone had always made fun of the big,yellow bag.She laughed out loud and said,"Look who's got shampoo and anything you might need."She put everything she needed by the lake.She grabbed her bathing suit and changed behind some trees.She then dove into the lake.Kagome didn't know there was a figure hidden in the trees watching her.  
  
Sesshomaru had taken Rin,and Jaken to his lake,so Jaken could give Rin a bath.He smelled someone in his territory that should not have been there.He left Jaken and Rin at his castle.He followed the scent and noticed that it led to his lake.He looked and saw immediately that it was his brother's human wench.'Strange,he is not in the area.He is always around this human wench.',he thought.He walked out towards the human.  
  
Kagome was having such a good time.'Swimming really gets my mind of Inuyasha.',she thought.She came up for air,and saw someone she had not expected to see."Sesshomaru.",she gasped.OH NO,he is going to kill me,and I don't have any weapons with me.',she thought.Her bow and arrows were on the bank with her bag.She slowly started swimming towards them,but Sesshomaru was in the air above her with his sword drawn.  
  
Inuyasha smelled a mixture of Kagome's scent and Sesshomaru's scent.'Crap,I hope I'm not too late.',he thought.'I can't lose Kagome.Sesshomaru,if you lay one pretty little manicured finger on her,I'll kill you.',he thought.He started moving at a speed he didn't know he could go at. 


	2. Kagome's Shield

Hey everyone! Sorry for not saying anything in first chapter! I want to thank everyone from the message board for all the encouragement! A special thanks to Del,who came up with the title, and everyone who reviewed on the board and told me post this here so you all had a chance to read.So please let me know what you think by reviewing! I also forgot disclaimer in the first chapter, but here it is.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Alas, as much I would like to own Inuyasha,I don't. So,please do not sue me. I just do this for writings sake. Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 2- Kagome's Shield  
  
Sesshomaru breathed in the scent of fear that was emitting off of this human.He grinned to himself.'How I love getting the best out of humans',he thought."Where is my mutt brother?",he asked her in a cold tone.  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshomaru hovering in the air above her with his sword pointing at her.When he asked her that question,all fear left and anger came in return."WHY do you always ask the same stupid questions?OOH,why is it everytime sees me they immediately ask me about Inuyasha?Who do you think you are,peeping at me,while I am enjoying my time alone.YOU PERVERTED.......DOG.",she screamed at him turning red.  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this outburst.The way she screamed made his long,elven looking ears hurt.He moved with such speed,not even the trained eye could see him.He had his hand around her throat."Never,speak to me that way.You are in my lands,human.",he said in a very low tone.He raised her out of the water.  
  
Inuyasha had reached a lake where Kagome's scent stopped.He heard some shouting.He recognized that voice.He ran foward.What he saw was Kagome in the air,with Sesshomaru's hand clasped around her throat,slowly cutting air supply off.He knew Sesshomaru could her kill her in an instance."KAGOME.",Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome couldn't breath.She was slipping into unconsciousness.She heard Inuyasha's voice.'It can't be.' ,she thought.She opened her eyes and heard the voice.'It has to be him.I can't die.'she thought.  
  
Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha near him."Well,brother,I see you joined the party.Would you like to surrender our father's sword for your stupid human wench?Maybe I'll just kill her,and then finish you off?Sounds like more fun to me.",he said.  
  
Kagome heard these words.'I am sick and tired of being called that.',she screamed inside.She felt a power fly out of her.Sesshomaru released his grasp on her throat and shielded his eyes.Kagome gasped in air,and started to cough as she felt her neck.She saw a few droplets of blood on her fingers.'What......I am still in the air,how can that be?',she thought.She noticed she was surrounded by a pink barrier.'HUH?',she thought.  
  
Kagome started to feel very frazzled.Her barrier's power was wavering.She started falling towards the water.  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome through her barrier.He noticed she looked pale,and he smelled the blood around her neck.He ran towards her as she started to fall,and caught her.She was unconscious."I am sorry,Kagome.",he whispered.He placed her gently down,far away from where Sesshomaru was standing there watching him."SESSHOMARU,YOU STUPID POSTERIOR QUADRUPED.",Inuyasha yelled,his eyes turning red. 


	3. The Duel Between Brothers

Hello again! I've got up to chapter thirteen written, so please read and review so this elf can know what you think! This my first fic, so please opine.By the way you will probably notice Tetsugia spelled differently, everyone has a spelling for it, so I'll just them all.PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
DISCLAIMER: "We wants the precious Inuyasha ,gollum,gollum. Inuyasha looks at this creature, knocks him over the head with the Tetsugia, and mumbles"FEH." Oh yeah, I do not own Inuyasha, okay?  
  
Chapter 3- The Duel Between Brothers  
  
Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha."So my lewd brother,I see you are starting to gain control of your demon blood,and have improved some of your limited  
  
vocabulary.",he said with a mordant attitude in his voice.  
  
Inuyasha growled and said,"WHY YOU FRIGGIN..........Oh Sesshomaru,guess you forgot your appointment to get a pedicure and manicure.It looks like your eyeliner needs to be replied,too."Inuyasha drew his Tetusaiga."Ready for me to kick your arse,Sesshomaru?",Inuyasha said lunging at him.  
  
Sesshomaru looked a little startled,Tetusaiga was glowing.It had a redish aura.He dodged Inuyasha's attack.He knew he was no match for the Tessaiga,and he was amazed at his brother's strenght."Always running head first into battle.You are onerous to our father.I,Lord Sesshomaru,have no idea way he left you the Tessaiga to you,nothing more than a worthless halfling.I would watch out for that human,she is not as worthless as I thought,she may turn on you,halfling.",he said caustically.  
  
Inuyasha'a rage grew at these words.He was upon Sesshomaru in an instant,with Tessaiga against his throat."NEVER,speak of Kagome.Trying to defeat me with words,Sesshomaru?",he growled.  
  
Sesshomaru was shocked by Inuyasha's speed.'This is it,he thought as he felt Tessaiga against his throat.  
  
Inuyasha shielded his eyes as a bright light flashed through him.He heard a voice,was that his sword?'Tessaiga?'The voice was sexless.'You must not kill Sesshomaru,this is not what your father wanted.You are brothers as much as you hate to believe that.Your father gave you this sword to defeat demons harming humans.Inuyasha,you must not kill him,For that would be the undoing of.....Inuyasha's mind screamed'THE UNDOING OF WHAT?Hey you idiot,Sesshomaru's killed plenty of humans.'You must not.' Then Inuyasha was staring as Sesshomaru with Tessaiga against his throat.'You had better be right,'he growled.He lowered Tessaiga and sheathed it.  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha.Had his brother just past the opportunity to kill him?"Why?",he asked  
  
Inuyasha was trembling with rage."JUST GET OUT OF HERE,SESSHOMARU,before I change my mind.",he said  
  
Sesshomaru would have taken advantage of this moment,but the state of rage Inuyasha was in,he wouldn't dare.He turned and walked away.  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru,don't forget to reschedule your manicure and pedicure.",Inuyasha yelled.He couldn't resist insulting him.Sesshomaru kept walking and then he disappeared.Inuyasha mumbled some curses to himself.He turned remembering Kagome.He ran to where she lay."Kagome?",he said softly.  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice,calling her."Inuyasha.",she groaned."Kagome." "I feel like I just got hit by a truck.Where is Sesshomaru?",She said looking at Inuyasha.She saw the relief in his eyes."Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha was so reliefed when Kagome woke up."Kagome,are you okay?AAAHH,Sesshomaru left.........with his tail between his legs",he replied.  
  
"Inuyasha,why did you hug me earlier,then acted like I did something wrong?",Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha started to turn red at this question."I.......AH.......I......don't have to answer your questions,wench.",he said turning his head to the side with his nose lifted.  
  
Kagome's face was turning red,not from blushing,but from anger."OH really,Inuyasha?",she said sweetly.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her from the side.She wasn't angry."Kagome,you aren't angry?",he asked puzzled.  
  
Kagome looked at him with big eyes and said too sweetly,"Oh no,Inuyasha.Whatever gave you that idea?"She got up and walked up to him and leaned forward so her lips were touching his ear.  
  
Inuyasha gasped as her lips were on his ears."KAGOME?",he asked.  
  
Kagome grinned at him and said in his ear,"SIT BOY." 


	4. Kikyo, or is it?

Chapter 4-Kikyo,or is it?  
  
Inuyasha hit the earth face first.He could taste the dirt in his mouth.'Should have seen that one coming,' he grumbled to himself. He hated it when she told him to sit,and the power she had over him.He felt the spell wearing off.He got up covered in dirt,and looked at Kagome,who had a huge evil grin on her face."Why did you do that?" ,he asked. He almost said wench again,but thought he had better not since he didn't feel like talking with the earth,again.  
  
Kagome grinned at him evilly. "Serves you right for messing with a girl's feelings." ,she said sounding a little hurt.She turned from him,with her hands on her hips,and nose in the air. " Inuyasha,I just don't know what to do about you anymore." ,she said getting teary eyed.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in confusion,then dismay as she started getting teary eyed. " Kagome,don't cry.You know I hate it when you cry."  
  
"YOU HATE IT?I hate it when you play with my feelings.You're always thinking about Kikyo.I can't stand it.Who do you want to be .........." she was saying,but stopped,and whispered, "There is a huge fragment of the Shikon Jewel coming at us,and it is moving really fast."  
  
Inuyasha growled and started looking around waiting for the creature to come.He knew it could be only one person,Naraku.  
  
Kagome prepared her arrows and bow. " Is it Naraku,Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah,I recognize that overpowering scent." , he said.What appeared in front of them was one of the most unlikely people he would have expected to see. "Kikyo." ,he breathed.  
  
Kagome gasped as she looked at Kikyo.She had half of the Shikon Jewel."How did you manage to get that from Naraku?" ,she asked  
  
Kikyo looked at her as a bother. "So Inuyasha,I see you are still traveling with this girl,and to answer your question,I teamed up with Naraku,so I could finally rest in peace.It is time to die,Inuyasha." Kikyo said.  
  
Kagome spoke first. " I WILL NEVER LET YOU KILL INUYASHA." ,she yelled aiming her arrow at Kikyo.Inuyasha stopped her." Kagome,I have to do this myself." ,he said quietly.  
  
"So Inuyasha,I see you have chosen me.",Kikyo said with a smile.  
  
" I don't want to kill you,Kikyo.Don't you realize Kagome is your reincarnation?You are not the Kikyo I knew.She was full of love,and you are full of hate.All you are is clay.I am in love with Kagome.Can't you see,or are you blinded with jealousy?Kagome likes me just as I am.She never wanted me to change into a human." Inuyasha said  
  
Kikyo looked at him.She felt pain. " Well, I'll just kill you both." , she spat angrily.  
  
"Kikyo,don't you realize the only way you can be in peace is to return to Kagome's body?Kikyo,you died fifty years ago.Naraku deceived both of us.", Inuyasha said.  
  
Kikyo took Inuyasha's words in.She looked at the girl.'He is right',she thought.  
  
"The only way I will ever be with you Inuyasha is through her.She broken through your barrier,that I could never do.Naraku you will pay for all that you have done." ,she said.She smiled at Inuyasha and Kagome.She closed her eyes and returned the part of her soul she had taken from Kagome.The body she been in crumbled to the ground,and became one with the earth again.  
  
Kagome felt herself feel whole again.She started to blush as Inuyasha's words returned to her.She looked at Inuyasha,he looked really tense." What's wrong,Inuyasha?" ,she asked him.  
  
The jewel shards,they disappeared." , Inuyasha replied.He heard someone chuckle.He spun around and yelled, "Naraku." 


	5. Naraku and Kikyo

Chapter 5- Naraku and Kikyo  
  
"Well,I see you have fallen right into my trap." , Naraku chuckled.  
  
Inuyasha spun around and yelled, "Come out you coward." Naraku appeared in his baboon alias. Inuyasha saw a figure in the shadows next to him. " What do ya mean I fell into your trap?" , Inuyasha asked.  
  
" You are such a fool,Inuyasha." , Naraku said.  
  
Kagome started feeling faint, like she had been poisoned. She fell on one knee gasping for breath. " Inuyasha....." ,she gasped.  
  
"Kagome. " , Inuyasha yelled. " NARAKU,WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" ,he yelled.  
  
"Why don't you ask Kikyo?" ,he replied.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" ,Inuyasha gasped as he saw the figure emerge from the shadows. " Kikyo,how?"  
  
You think I would give up that easily to a half dog demon?How could you think I ever loved you?I love Naraku.That girl will now die." ,Kikyo said with a chuckle as she wrapped an arm around Naraku.  
  
" How could you Kikyo?Your body it was nothing but dust,and your soul it went back into Kagome." ,Inuyasha asked.His eyes widened as he realized he didn't feel any pain when he saw Kikyo wrap her arm around Naraku,or said she loved him.He only felt disgust. " I was never in love with you." , he said more to himself.  
  
Kikyo's eyes narrowed as she heard this. " That was just a trick.Naraku knows how to make bodies from the earth,using a small amount of my essence.That was not my soul,but poison that will slowly kill the girl for all the trouble she has caused me.Think of it as a parting gift from me." , Kikyo hissed. "I think it is time for me to say goodbye to you."  
  
Inuyasha just stared at them.He looked at Kagome she was starting to get up.All eyes turned towards her.  
  
"HOW....." ,Kikyo gasped.  
  
"Inuyasha you can't kill Naraku. Somehow with that poison he has connected with the jewel.So if you destroy him,the jewel will become tainted with his evil and everyone will be doomed." ,Kagome said sitting up and crossing her legs.  
  
"Well the girl's not as stupid and worthless as I thought she was. ", Naraku said. " Kikyo why don't you finish her off?" , Naraku asked.  
  
"NO......Kikyo,I don't want to hurt you." ,Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kikyo walked up to him and placed her hand on the side of his face. " Inuyasha,you won't hurt me.You love me too much." ,she said stroking his face.  
  
Inuyasha was being put under some spell.Images of Kagome flashed through his mind.Her laughing,telling him to sit,crying,them together in battle,and the pain he felt at his dream of her leaving him.His eyes become clear once again."NO." , he yelled.He shoved Kikyo onto the ground,as he unsheathed Tessiga. 'Kagome said I couldn't kill Naraku,she didn't say anything about this imposter. " You are not Kikyo.I will put your soul to rest once and for all.He swung Tessiga and sliced right through her heart.  
  
Kikyo was shocked.She thought she had him trapped.How had he escaped?He truly loved that girl." Inuyasha." , she whispered falling onto her knees.Her body started to whither,and where her body had been there was nothing but clay.What had once been part of her soul was nothing more than an ominous black cloud hovering in the air.It went back into Naraku.  
  
Naraku screamed, 'You'll pay for that,Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha sheathed Tessiga.He walked over to Kagome and lifted her into his arms." Kagome,I need your help." he whispered. She opened her eyes."Inuyasha."  
  
Naraku threw his baboon cloak off."Inuyasha." ,he hissed.  
  
Inuyasha put Kagome down and faced Naraku.He was still in that prince's body.His long,black hair was blown into his face by the wind.  
  
Kagome knew Inuyasha was in danger.'He killed Kikyo.He really loves me.' She felt a force go through her. She got up and called the Shikon Jewel Naraku had,to her.They forged together and the jewel was whole again.She knew her fate would be death in doing this,but she had to save Inuyasha and the rest of the world from Naraku's evil power.She held the jewel in her hands and summoned it's power. "Naraku." ,she yelled. 


	6. Naraku's Last Chance

DISCLAIMER:Yeah, yeah we all know the routine I do not own Inuyasha!Please read and review!  
  
Chapter 6- Naraku's Last Chance  
  
Naraku realized the girl had stolen his jewel fragments.'How could she have the power to call the fragments together?She is more powerful than my Kikyo. He said, " You are not Kikyo's reincarnation,but some being."  
  
Inuyasha saw Naraku looking at Kagome. "Hey pal,YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!" ,he yelled lunging at Naraku.He felt a force knock him to the ground.He looked up and saw Kagome in front of him.She looked different.Her hair had silver streaks intertwined with her midnight black hair.Her eyes,they had an iridescent look to them." KAGOME........what happened?"  
  
Kagome had felt a power that she could not describe,flow through her.It was such a soothing feeling.She enjoyed it too much,she forgot the battle until she saw Inuyasha lunge at Naraku.She threw her energy force at him.It wouldn't hurt him,just knock him down."Inuyasha,you must not interfere with this battle.' ,she said in a serious tone,then smiled at him.  
  
"You stole my jewel fragments." ,Naraku said lunging at Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was about to go and stop Naraku from harming Kagome,but heard a firm,"SIT BOY." He fell down into the ground.He cursed to himself.'Why won't she let me help?' Then he remembered her words earlier. "Inuyasha if you destroy Naraku,the jewel will beome tainted with his hate,and evil." "Kagome." ,he said softly.  
  
Kagome looked at Naraku coming at her full speed.It looked like he was going in slow motion.She lifted her hand and sent him flying against the ground." Naraku,all of the pain you have caused us,all of the hate,and the will to do ill to others do you carry.I am the guardian of the Shikon Jewel.I can purify you, you can become human,if you should accept.If you refuse.I am afraid you can no longer roam this earth." ,Kagome said softly.  
  
Naraku chuckled deeply. " You pity me?HAHAHA. I don't want your pity,but the Shikon Jewela,and to rule the world.I'll be able to bring my Kikyo back." ,he said.  
  
"Naraku,why must you act so malevolent?" Kagome asked.  
  
Naraku looked at this girl,she was not the same girl he had seen with Inuyasha.He had seen her when she hit him with her purity arrow,but this being had an ethereal glow. "So you are some divine being now? Give me the jewel,or suffer the consequences." ,he said.  
  
Kagome looked at him." As you wish." She strung her arrow with the jewel attached to it and aimed towards his heart.Her arrow hit its target.  
  
"NO........KAGOME." ,Inuyash yelled.  
  
Naraku laughed as he felt the jewel in him. ' Stupid human.Now you and Inuyasha will be the first to shed blood on my world." ,he grinned evilly at them.He grasped his chest. His heart felt like it was being torn into a million,tiny pieces."WHAT.........?"  
  
"I am really tired of being called STUPID HUMAN!When will you ever learn,Naraku?The jewel would have purified you so you could be human.You refused it, you may no longer roam on this earth,or anywhere.The jewel will consume you." ,Kagome said sadly.  
  
Naraku looked at his hand.It had become some type of blackish goo."NO...." Those were the last words Naraku ever uttered.The jewel was destroyed with Naraku.  
  
Kagome fell to the ground.That was her power in the jewel.She was dying.  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome fall. "KAGOME." ,he yelled. He ran over to her and craddled her in his arms.The tears were flowing freely. " Don't leave me,Kagome,I love you." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha.He was crying. " Don't cry for me,InuyashaI love you too.The jewel is gone.No longer will the world be troubled with it. I will always be with you,Inuyasha. " She reached up to stroke his cheek.Her eyes filled with tears. " Goodbye,Inuyasha." Then she was gone.  
  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO,KAGOME." ,Inuyasha sobbed.He lifted his head as he saw a light appear.A figure came from the sky,and stood in front of him. 


	7. Truth Revealed

Hello everyone! Well, since I have written up to chapter 13, I just wanted to share the story with you! Again, I would like to thank everyone from the board you reviewed this there! The chapters are probably shorter than you are use to, but I was posting them on a message board. So, please read and review.  
  
DISCLAIMER: As much as I like to think I own Inuyasha, I don't. So please don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 7- The Truth Revealed  
  
Inuyasha's mouth dropped open at the figure before him.It was a woman.Her hair was the fairest he had ever seen.It was intertwined with flowers,her eyes were the color of the blue heavens.The dress she was wearing,it was the same iridescent color Kagome's eyes had been. He stammered," Who.......are you?"  
  
The woman smiled at him. "The dress is composed of all the colors of the earth.You would know it as a prism.The people of this earth have come to know me as Mother Nature.I really don't care about the name though.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a blank look. "WHAT........about Kagome?Can you save her?" ,he yelled.  
  
"Hush child,she is only in a deep sleep.She can hear and understand everything we say.I'm returning her memory." ,the prism woman said.  
  
Inuyasha let out a huge sigh of relief. "What should I call you,and what made you come here and save Kagome?" ,Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
The woman chuckled. "You may call me.......Earth.Yes,just Earth.Kagome is my daughter." ,Earth replied.  
  
"WHAT?Kagome is the daughter of Earth?", Inuyasha looked very surprised.  
  
"Let me begin from the beginning of Kagome's time,Inuyasha.She needs the rest anyway." ,Earth said.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome in his arms.She still had the silver in her hair." Okay.'" ,he replied.  
  
"Let me see,oh yes,it began when I created the Shikon Jewel.This jewel was not meant for what it became.This jewel was to purify the world,keep it pure and fertile.All beings lived in peace and harmony.I appointed Kagome as it's guardian.We placed it in the ground were that temple is.She would roam the earth from time to time,or keep watch from the havens. For a time we were all in peace."  
  
"Wait a second,what are you?", Inuyasha asked rudely.  
  
" Forgive me,I created the earth.I appear to you in this form,for my true form would kill you.May I continue with the story?" ,Earth asked Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha felt a blush creep into his face." Yeah,go ahead."  
  
"The years past, all was fine until the day my daughter saw you.When you were a child she felt your pain. She watched you befriend Kikyo,the priestess.I sent one of my loyal servants down,who later became Naraku,to watch over the situation.The day came when the priestess met Naraku. Together they uncovered the jewel.Naraku's desire to rule the world created his own demons that whispered hollow words into his ears.  
  
My daughter fell in love with you. She begged me to let her go down in human disguise to be with you. She chose to look something like Kikyo,thinking you would love her more. Unfortunately, I fortold the future and had to send her to the future to protect her. She has been living a normal life. I had to plot this,you see she had to destroy Naraku. He always carried a grudge against her, for loving you,and denying him her love.  
  
Naraku formed with all the demons he had created to become what you know him as.Kikyo,on the other hand did not die the way you have been told.The way she chose to die with the jewel,is that how you know it, am I correct?" ,she asked  
  
Inuyasha shook his head in agreement.  
  
" She was planning on taking the jewel to Naraku, so he could have power over the earth,and destroy Kagome,and you,Inuyasha. Kagome faced Kikyo.She pleaded with Kikyo, she tried to offer her the opportunity to become pure again,but Kikyo refused.So my daughter had to kill her,but Naraku and Kikyo threw some kind of horrible potion on Kagome.It was filled with Naraku's demons,full of hate and pure evil.  
  
It was all I could do to save Kagome.I had to remake her.I decided to send her to the future to keep her safe until the time came for her destiny.  
  
Naraku's pain,I still can feel it to this day when Kikyo died. He made an illusion of himself disgusied as Kikyo and was planning on killing you with a posionous arrow,but I purified the arrow so it put you in a deep sleep.No one could harm you.Only Kagome would be able to remove it.  
  
Naraku figured out how to bring Kikyo back. He dug her bones and ashes up. He created her from the earth.As you know.  
  
That is all you need to know." ,Earth said with a smile. " In time you will learn more." She removed a small,silver pouch from her dress.She poured a small drop of silverish liquid onto Kagome's head. "Kagome,wake up." ,she bent down and kissed her forehead. 


	8. Awakening

Please read and review!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. Short, but sweet isn't it?  
  
Chapter 8- Awakening  
  
Kagome felt a cool,soothing liquid absorb into her smooth,forehead. She instantly felt refreshed from the battle,all strength restored. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha peering down at her. She could see he was still worried,even after what Earth said. " Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha was so relieved to see Kagome opening her eyes. He noted that they were now a greyish purple. " Kagome are you all right?" ,he asked her full of concern.  
  
Earth smiled at Inuyasha's concern for her daughter. He really does love her,just can't admit it to a conscious Kagome. She felt Inuyasha's thought about Kagome's eyes. " They will always change color now that she has returned to her former self. Only when she has to protect, will her eyes once again become iridescent."  
  
" That is the second time you have answered something I haven't asked. How do you do this?" ,Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
Earth smiled at his ignorance. She then remembered he was not of her world. " It is on my power." was all she said.  
  
Inuyasha was about to reply,but stopped as Kagome started to get up. The silver glistened in her hair.,her eyes they seemed to hold indefinite wisdom.She had really changed,yet she was the same. " What happened to the jewel?" ,Inuyasha asked.  
  
" You see the jewel was destroyed in the battle with Naraku.The jewel will never be disturbed again,unless Kagome wishes for it. She and the jewel are one." , Earth said.  
  
Kagome had seen her mother in the visions,but now she really beheld her in front of her. Her beauty was ethereal,and was indescribable. Why did she have midnight black hair, yet her mother had the fairest color of hair she had ever seen.  
  
" In time my child yours will become like this. You have all eternity to find out." Earth replied.  
  
Inuyasha looked startled. " Did you just say eternity? How can that be if Kagome is mortal?" , Inuyasha asked.  
  
Earth smiled at Inuyasha. " You forget ,Inuyasha, she is no longer mortal. That was just a spell. This is the real Kagome.My daughter."  
  
Kagome suddenly hugged her mother. She breathed in the scent. She could smell all different kinds of flowers.  
  
" Gives it a nice touch,doesn't it?" ,Earth asked smiling. She frowned turning her ear towards the sky. " I must leave you now, I am being called."  
  
"NO. I've only just met you!" , Kagome yelled.  
  
" Do not fret,my daughter. We will meet again. You are guardian of this earth. You must protect it for all eternity,and I think Inuyasha would gladly help." Earth said turning her head towards Inuyasha.  
  
She removed that small,silver pouch of hers. It was different now. It had stars and moons etched in silver stones. She took out a necklace and placed it around Kagome's neck. " I will always be able to find you. If you ever need me,rub that amulet and ask with your heart, and I will be here. Goodbye Kagome and Inuyasha,for now. Oh, and Inuyasha, you had better behave." , Earth said with a teasing smile. With that a bright light glowed and she was gone.  
  
Kagome stared at the necklace around her neck. It was some kind of small glass jar with an iridescent silver liquid inside. She smiled and turned towards Inuyasha.  
  
" What are you looking at me for?" ,Inuyasha asked rudely.  
  
" What do you want to do now since there are no jewel fragments to collect?" , Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
" I don't know. Now I can't become full demon." , Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome looked at him angrily. " AFTER ALL THAT, THAT IS WHAT YOU SAY? SIT BOY!!!"  
  
Inuyasha went diving down about three feet into the ground.  
  
"Wow,I guess my power has increased the depth of sit. What do you know, I don't need any divine power for that one, simple word." ,Kagome said with a smile. 


	9. The Return of Sesshomaru

Hi everyone! Hope you are enjoying this story! Please read and review?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. The plot and Earth come from my mind though. Scary isn't it?  
  
Chapter 9- The Return of Sesshomaru  
  
Inuyyasha got up angrily from the ground.He felt a lump on his head from hitting the ground so hard. " **mnit Kagome, why do you always have to do that?Mind taking these prayer beads off?" Inuyasha asked angrily.  
  
Kagome snorted at him." WHY do I always do that? Why do you always act like a clueless,selfish jerk?"  
  
Inuyasha took a step back as he saw flames in her eyes. " Kagome,what is wrong with your eyes?"  
  
Kagome was about to burst. She spun around and walked towards her bag,and removed her compact mirror.Looking at her reflection for the first time she gasped. For a moment her eyes had flames in them,then they were a grayish purple,now they were a greyish blue.Her hair that had once been midnight black had silver intertwined in it. " The elements are under your command. You must learn to control them." 'Mother is that you?' " Yes,whenever you need me I will be here."  
  
Inuyasha was peering at Kagome. " What are you thinking Kagome?"  
  
" Well,Inuyasha, I have to rid the world of demons. I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do."  
  
" Great, I get to play the nice guy again. Why do you have to do that,Kagome?" ,Inuyasha asked.  
  
" I am the world's guardian,Inuyasha,it is my duty." ,Kagome replied looking up at the sky.It would be a few hours before sunset. 'I don't want him to get hurt,so I'll go by myself.' "Inuyasha,since I'm immortal now,I'll go by myself. We'll meet up again." Kagome said still looking at the sky.  
  
Inuyasha was startled by her words.Had she just said she wanted to part? " Kagome....I"  
  
Kagome cut him off knowing what he was going to say. 'It has to be this way,I don't want to risk him getting harmed.' She turned towards him.A single tear streamed down her face.Her tears were no longer clear,but an iridescent white color. " Goodbye,Inuyasha." Kagome said as she took off.  
  
Inuyasha just stood there for a moment.Her speed was amazing.She was faster than Sesshomaru. ' I will follow you no matter where you go,Kagome.I have to let you know how I feel about you.' ,he thought as he took off following her scent.  
  
Unknown to Inuyasha or Kagome,Sesshomaru was tracking Inuyasha.He had a score to settle with Inuyasha.He would not be at the mercy of a halfling,and he wanted the Tessaiga. He picked up the smell of Inuyasha and that human wench of his,but her smell was different. 'It is no concern of mine,If she interferes,she will die.' He knew he was getting closer to Inuyasha. He saw Inuyasha ahead of him in a clearing of trees. " For a halfling,you do move fast."  
  
Inuyasha stopped in his tracks recognizing the voice.He spun around and saw Sesshomaru thirty feet from him,leaning against a tree. " WHAT DO YOU WANT SESSHOMARU? I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE. I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU." ,Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I wish to end this tonight.I will not have any favors from a halfling." ,Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Feh,what are you talking about favors?You know I'll beat you again.How about a rain check?I have something more important.", Inuyasha said impatiently.  
  
" You forget what tonight is,Inuyasha?" ,Sesshomaru asked with an evil smirk.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru,then looked up at the sky. It was sunset. " **IT,tonight is the new moon. I would never have expected you to stoop so low,Sesshomaru. Can't defeat me any other way?"  
  
Kagome fell to the ground with her head in her lap,sobbing silently. "Kagome." A voice whispered. Kagome opened her eyes and looked around.There was no one there. "Kagome" Kagome recognized the voice as Earth's 'Mother?" " Yes,Kagome,it is me. What are you doing here? Why did you leave Inuyasha?"  
  
'I didn't want him to get hurt.' She heard the voice chuckle. 'Where are you?"  
  
"I am in your mind,Kagome,you needed me here I am. What are you thinking of,Inuyasha getting hurt? All this time when you were mortal,he was with you and never was killed. You are a team. Are you running away from your feelings Kagome?Inuyasha is in grave danger and needs you. Tonight is the new moon,and he is defenseless against this foe. You must hurry,Kagome."  
  
"NO.......INUYASHA." ,Kagome yelled.  
  
"I give you Zephyr,the West Wind.In time you will learn how to call the elements. Be swift,my daughter." 


	10. The Barrier

Hello again! Please read and review!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own Inuyasha MUMUHAHAHAH. No, I really don't own him, so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter Ten- The Barrier  
  
Kagome couldn't believe the speed of The West Wind.It's colors were that of a prism.'Strange,everything seems to consist that of a prism.'She felt the power flow through her. As she looked down at the world below,everything looked like tiny ant colonies.The colors were amazing.They reminded her of the pictures of Ireland,or the patches on a qulit. There were so many emerald green fields.She breathed deeply.She felt a strange tingle sensation go up and down her spine.She looked down and beheld Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.Looking at the sky,it would be minutes before sunset. 'Phew,I am not too late.'  
  
Inuyasha was about to draw Tetsugia,but stopped as he looked up and saw Kagome. He couldn't believe the image he saw,it was not Kagome,but some goddess riding a transparent thing.He didn't know what to call it. " Kagome." ,he breathed.  
  
Sesshomaru was waiting for the sun to set to make his move,but he sensed some powerful being coming.He looked up and saw that is was that wench that always followed Inuyasha around. She was different though,silver was laced through her hair,and with his keen sight he saw that her eyes had changed.She had an etheral glow.'What is that, it is not miasma,but what could it be?' , he thought to himself.  
  
Kagome felt the wind let go of her. She landed gently unto the ground without a sound." Thank you,friend, you are free to go where you please." She felt the wind depart with her mind. Turning now to face Inuyasha and Sesshomaru,she appraised Sesshomaru.'He is powerful,but I cannot let him harm Inuyasha. Inuyasha is helpless against Sesshomaru in his human form. " Sesshomaru,leave here.I do not wish to fight you." ,Kagome stated firmly.  
  
Sesshomaru looked a little surprised for a moment,then went back to his emitionless expression. He chuckled softly. " You mean to fight me? You are nothing but a human wench.I suggest leaving before I kill you."  
  
Kagome looked up at the sky as the sun was setting,she looked at Inuyasha as his hair turned black,his ears and eyes became normal,also. "Looks like you'll have to sit another battle out." Kagome said with a small smile.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her startled. He knew he was no match for Sesshomaru on the new moon.He growled and thought to himself, 'Why do I have to have this one weakness?Father,couldn't you have left me with a way to change this?' "Kagome,I can't let you go in alone."  
  
"You have no choice,Inuyasha. Stay back." ,Kagome said smiling at him. She brought her attention back to Sesshomaru.She never had tried her powers on a full demon before. " I am warning you Sesshomaru,please leave." ,Kagome yelled.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at this human with amusement.' She really means to fight me. Stupid girl. She has changed.I feel an increasing power in her. I'll have to be careful.'  
  
Kagome knew what he was thinking. " Would you like to know,Sesshomaru,what I have become?" Kagome was saying but jumped out of the way as he started whipping that whip of his at her.She moved back and forth avoiding it.  
  
Sesshmaru was amused by this game. " You can't dodge it forever."  
  
Kagome knew she had to try and summon the elements like her mother told her. She closed her eyes and using her new senses dodged every attempt Sesshomaru made.Knowing he was becoming annoyed,she summoned fire. ' I summon Belenos,Guardian of Flame,please lend me your power.' She opened her eyes and looked at her hands.She was carrying a ball of fire around.'Yes,it worked.'  
  
She threw it at Sesshomaru.He was not expecting this attack,it hit him in the stomach.  
  
Sesshomaru was curious about the girl closing her eyes.Then seeing that fire in her hands,feeling it hit him. His eyes widened in surprise.The hit was very powerful.  
  
He looked at the girl,she looked tired from that attack. 'I'll go for Inuyasha,once I've killed him,she will crumble.' he thought. He lunged towards the tree Inuyasha was leaning against.Inuyasha looked at him in surprise.Sesshomaru was about to bring his sword down on Inuyasha. His eyes narrowed as he saw something move past his eyes.  
  
Kagome felt faint after that attack.'I guess I need to train for this.' She saw Sesshomaru stare at her,then move towards the direction Inuyasha was in."Inuyasha,NO...." She moved with all her might to get there before Sesshomaru.She blocked Inuyasha,and felt the cold steel slice into her back near her shoulder.The blade hissed as it was yanked out of her. She fell to one knee looking at Inuyasha. " Are you okay,Inuyasha?" ,Kagome asked weakly. 


	11. Anger Management

Hello! Please read and review!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 11- Anger Management  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he stared in shock at Kagome.She just threw herself in front of him to protect him. He heard Sesshomaru's sword's cold steel hiss as it sliced through her delicate,soft skin. Kagome didn't make a sound just asked him if he was okay. " Kagome." he whispered still in a state of shock. She started to rise from the ground. He saw a small trickle of silver flowing down her arm. "Kagome,what are you doing?" he asked felling morose at the thought of losing her,she really didn't die the first time,just was put into a slumber.  
  
' I have to get up,I have to protect Inuyasha.He has always protected me.Now I know what it is was like for him to protect me.' Kagome thought. She started to rise from the ground when Inuyasha asked her that question. She smiled at him. "Protecting you." She heard a snort from behind her. She turned from Inuyasha and stared at Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru watched this display of loyalty. " You would die for him? I sense a power in you,girl, yet you would sacrifice everything for this worhtless halfling? I find this very abstruse and accentuate that he is a worthless halfling."  
  
Kagome looked Sesshomaru over. " You mean to tell me, you have never felt any love for your brother? He is your brother,ya know. Yes, I would sacrfice everything for him. He would do the same for me,and has risked his life numerous times."  
  
Sesshomaru said, " You ask me to abase myself to his level? Do you wish I,Lord Sesshomaru, to have an affected personality? I want that sword,and will stop at nothing to get it."  
  
"You have never felt anything for that little girl,Rin? You brought her back from death,and take care of her.This is what we call love." Kagome said with a little smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrows raised at what Kagome was doing.He could smell her blood,but she was trying to change Sesshomaru's evil nature,and bring the good out in him,rather then fight and destroy him. 'Why?' he thought to himself.He gasped as Sesshomaru moved with lightning speed at Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru's hands clasped around her neck,as he let his poisonous claws seep into her skin and into her lungs. 'Never, compare worthless mortal feelings to me."  
  
Kagome sensed his attack coming,unlike Naraku, Sesshomaru's speed could barely be detected. As his hands clasped around her necks she smelled that poisonous gas attack of his. She felt it seep into skin and into her lungs.She knew if it hadn't been for her powers she would have died instanly when the contact was made. She punched Sesshomaru in the adbomen,and was amazed at the force behind the punch. She saw iridescent sparks fly from the fusion her attack had. She did a back flip like she had seen in the movies back home. As she landed a good distance from Sesshomaru,she was amazed that she had just done a back flip. " My gym teacher said I would never be able to do a cartwheel."  
  
Sesshomaru's stared at this girl. She was very agile. When he looked into her eyes they were iridescent. He never expected the impact that punch had.He never expected it period. How had she survived his attack?It was like miasma,no human could survive it,but she had. " What are you?"  
  
Kagome posed for him " I am terrestrial and then I am more celestial. Sort of a mixture of both." She said winking at him. She felt like something gripped her inside. ' Oh no,I won't be able to remain consious because of that freakin miasma.'  
  
Inuyasha was relieved to see the old Kagome back. He jerked his head up as he saw Kagome's eyebrows narrow and her faced paled. "Kagome,are you okay?"  
  
Kagome knew she was going to pass out soon.She felt very weak.'I must protect Inuyasha.' She ran towards Inuyasha with all her might. As she approached Inuyasha she fell down. Inyasha caught her as she fell down.She grabbed the amulet around her neck. 'Mother,please help me.' She felt energy flow into her as she gripped the amulet.The silver liquid started to glow. " I ask the guardians of the elements,please help me. She stood up and faced the north " I call upon Cernunnos, Guardian of Earth." She turned to the west " I call upon Llyr, Guardian of Water." She turned towards the east. " I call upon Lugh,Guardian of the Wind. She turned the south. " I call upon Belenos,Guardian of Flame. Please grant me your powers to construct a barrier till sunrise." She stood up and felt a power flow through her. 'Yes.my daughter, you have learned to call upon the elements.They will protect you till sunrise.' Kagome smiled recognizing the voice.It belonged to Earth.'Thank you,Mother.' she thought.  
  
From the north the element earth flowed to form the north shield. From the south the element fire flowed to form the south shield. From the west the element water flowed to form the west shield.From the east the element wind form the east shield. There powers combined glowed all the colors of a prism. "You'll be okay now,Inuyasha." Kagome said as she slipped into a deep sleep. 


	12. Dealings with Death

Hello again! Well please let me know what you think of this story by reviewing!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, but the story is mine :)  
  
Chapter 12- Dealings with Death  
  
Inuyasha blushed as Kagome fell asleep on his lap. He gently moved her head and got up and looked at this barrier she had summoned. Each element was a different color, as they fused together they formed a prism. 'This is weird,I hope it lasts till morning, then I'll teach Sesshomaru a lesson about kicking people when they are down.'  
  
Sesshomaru was stunned at the power that girl had summoned. He growled lunging at the barrier. He stopped right in front of it, smelling the air to see what it consisted of. ' I will have to be very meticulous around this barrier. It seems that girl is not so incompetent as I thought. He laughed mordantly " This barrier will not hold for long. I will kill you before day break, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't see Sesshomaru through the barrier, but he could hear him. He pounded his fist into the ground. " Why do I have to have this weakness? If only that friggin sun would rise. I hate the new moon." He started whispering under his breath, it was muffled so you couldn't make out what he was saying. He could sense Sesshomaru trying something outside the barrier. The barrier glowed a neon green. " What the hell?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Sesshomaru was tired of waiting around thinking of something. He removed his weapon, Toukijin, and slashed the whip through the still air and struck the shield. It glowed a neon green, the color of his whip. He smiled to himself. 'The girl was weak, so is this shield. I should be able to remove it in no time.' He repeated this continuously. Each strike he could feel the power weakening. " Inuyasha I know you can hear me, each strike it hurts your wench. Her power is connected with it's power. I suggest you face me, or I will continue my assault until the barrier is broken."  
  
Inuyasha growled as he looked down at Kagome. 'Could he be telling the truth,or was it just that wound she took for me, that caused this? I am completely defenseless against Sesshomaru if I leave, but I don't want Kagome to get hurt. She has suffered enough. I'll make him pay for what he has done.' " Hey, Sesshomaru why don't we wait till the sun comes up?" Inuyasha brawled.  
  
Kagome stirred in her sleep. Something was calling her, she didn't want to leave it was so peaceful here. " Kagome, wake up dear." She felt something brush her cheek,then her eyelids. Kagome opened her eyes slowly and saw a figure standing over her rubbing her cheek. She gasped and fell backwards recognizing the person in front of her. " Kikyo....what......how......why?" The woman smiled at her.  
  
" Kagome, please do not be afraid I asked your mother if I could come and help. I wanted to apologize to you for everything that I did. You intrusted me with the jewel, and I betrayed you." She knelt down on one knee, her head bent. " I was deceived by Naraku, and betrayed you. We were once friends, you tried to warn me, yet I betrayed you, please forgive. I wish only to help you and Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome looked at her. She noticed that her facial expression had changed,everything about her had changed. Her face was no longer hard, and devoid of any emtion, and her eyes they no longer bore the hatered that they once had. She only had love radiating off her. Kagome smiled knowing Kikyo was once again that peaceful priestess she had once known.  
  
"Kikyo, I forgive you. What happend to Naraku? Did you not love Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
" Yes, m'lady, I thought I loved Inuyasha,but I mistook our friendship for something else. Naraku I did have true feelings for, he was beyond our Lady's help. He still desired you and the jewel. Please let us forget him. I know nothing can amount to what I did to you and Inuyasha, I come sending you word that Sesshomaru is going to break your barrier before the sun rises, and Inuyasha will try and leave the barrier because he senses you are in danger.  
  
Sesshomaru told him that everytime he hit the barrier, that it was a blow to you.You need to be revived from the amount of blood you lost." Kikyo removed a pouch similar to Earth's and poured the silver liquid into Kagome' mouth.  
  
Kagome felt the essence of Earth's power flow through every vein. Kikyo turned her head as if she was listening to something. " Oh no, Kagome he is saying his goodbyes and this potion will take a few minutes to revive you so you may wake up."  
  
Inuyasha knelt down by Kagome's sleeping form. He saw her stir from her sleep.Inuyasha's black hair hung down in his face concealing his face. A single tear hit Kagome's cheek. "Kagome,I am......sorry.........I just wanted to tell you that I......I......." He couldn't bring himself to say it. It was totally unfair to her, he got to say his good bye, and die, while she was left here. "Oh,Kagome." He lifted Kagome's chin and kissed her gently. "Bye,Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he rose and walked towards the barrier, glancing at her on last time. He grabbed Tetsugia, he unsheathed the blade, even though he couldn't transform it, he could still use it as a shield. He broke through the barrier as Sesshomaru stood there, with an evil smrik on his face.  
  
" Well, my deranged halfling brother, I see you chose that wench again. I will probably kill her anyway, for being so burdensome. Sesshomaru,for the first time was the one to start the battle. " You should just surrend the sword and die an honorable death."  
  
Inuyasha raised Tetsugia in front of him. " Not in my lifetime,pal." Inuyasha had determination in his dark eyes. Sesshomaru attacked him with his poisonous claw.Inuyasha used Tetsugia to protect himself, as he countered Sesshomaru's attack.  
  
"Even as a human, you will never admit defeat.You know you cannot survive the gas from my claw." Sesshomaru stated.  
  
Inuyasha grinned at him. " You don't get it yet,do you? I will never let you have Tetsugia, and you had to fight me human,because you couldn't defeat me. Me,the worthless half demon defeating you, The great Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." Inuyasha started laughing hysterically.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as his anger began to rise, he punched through Inuyasha's stomach.  
  
Inuyasha gasped as he felt Sesshomaru's fist go straight through him. He fell to one knee, his head lowered, and his other hand grasping Tetsugia. " Kagome." He yelled and then he fell down onto the earth. He still grasped Tetsugia.  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to Inyasha and was about to remove the sword,but his sword, Tenseiga, also known as the Healing Fang began to throb. He looked at Tetsugia it was also throbbing. The swords slowly began to hum.  
  
Kagome looked at Kikyo. "God's speed,Kagome, Guardian of the Earth,and Inuyasha's heart. Be swift, we will meet again." Kikyo waved at Kagome as she slowly started getting farther and farther. "Hold on, Inuyasha, I'll be there in a minute. She felt herself slip back into the world of the living.Kagome started to wake up, she opened her eyes slowly. She looked up and saw that the barrier had been broken. She felt her cheek,and it was wet. She knew Inuyasha had been calling her. She got up slowly, and surveyed the area. She saw Sesshomaru punch through Inuyasha's stomach, then Inuyasha called her name and fell to the ground. " INUYASHA." Kagome screamed as she ran over to him. 


	13. Return

Hello everyone! Well here is the most recent chapter. Please read and review!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 13- Return  
  
Kagome almost collasped when she reached Inuyasha. He was laying in a pool of blood. A few strands of his dark hair was stuck to his face. Kagome gently whisped them away. She fell onto her knees ,beside the motionless Inuyasha. She raised her shaking hand, and felt Inuyasha's neck for a pulse,there was none. She flipped him over, his eyes were closed and his hand still gripped the Tetsugia. Kagome had forgotten Sesshomaru, and slowly raised her head to gaze at him. Anger flared through her mind, Inuyasha was dead killed by the hand of his own brother literally. Her eyes were blazing red, as she rose facing Sesshomaru. "You...I was going to leave alone, but........you.......killed Inuyasha." Kagome didn't need to walk that far, since Sesshomaru was only a few feet away. She stared into his expressionless eyes. She grabbed his shirt around the neck, and lifted him off the ground, she threw him towards a tree. Then she turned and knelt next to Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't attack the human, he hadn't even heard her approach.He felt her sorrow for Inuyasha and the anger that was directed towards him.He was in a trance when he looked into her eyes, they were glowing red. He did not expect her to throw him,nor at the strenghth behind the throw. He landed on his feet as if nothing had happened, as the trance wore off. " You think you can daunt me, human? I, Lord Sesshomaru have no time to deal with you, if you didn't notice the swords are humming."  
  
Kagome had not noticed that they were humming. She stared at the Tetsugia, it looked like an old battered sword,humming a sad song. Kagome lifted Inuyasha's head and craddled it around her arms as the tears began to flow freely. " Even in death,Inuyasha, you look like you are ready for battle." Kagome whispered.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at Kagome as her silver tears streamed down her face. Falling onto Inuyasha's face. One,single tear fell onto the Tetsugia. The Tetsugia began to glow as the tear absorbed into it. He noticed Tenseiga was also glowing.' Interesting, the swords seem to be mourning,but what are they mourning?' His eyes narrowed in surprise as Tenseiga unsheathed itself and hovered over Inuyasha and Tetsugia. It started to glow an unatural healing pink color. 'What, the Tenseiga is healing Inuyasha, without my consent?'  
  
Inuyasha had been somewhere peaceful, but there was no Kagome. He found himself walking through a forest. The trees were like none he had ever seen as he looked in awe at them. They looked like they continued into the sky endlessly. A single leaf fluttered down into his hand. The leaves were a white gold color. As Inuyasha gazed down at the leaf, he saw the forest floor for the first time. He jumped into the air as he saw that the ground consisted of all the stars in the sky and the dark bluish purple night he gazed at every night. What the....? Where am I?' " Welcome, Inuyasha." A soft, soothing voice whispered. " Who said that?" Inuyasha yelled as he reached for Tetsugia.  
  
"You know,Inuyasha, you are very stubborn." Inuyasha swung Tetsugia around searching for the one speaking. "Show yourself." Inuyasha yelled. He heard a soft chuckle, recognizing the chuckle, he sheathed Tetsugia. " Earth, where am I now?" He grumbled. His eyes widened as the leaf in his hand blew into the air and glowed a bright golden color. Earth appeared before him, dressed in a white dress intwined with golden leaves and a golden leaf circlet on her head. Her long,white blonde hair was perfectly smooth drapped over her shoulders. " I look different, don't I?" Earth asked with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
" We are wasting time, Inuyasha. You were killed by Sesshomaru. This was never meant to be. You see......I would rather say this to both of you, then to repeat myself. So come,Inuyasha, let me take you back into the land of the living. Kagome awaits your return. I feel her heart shattering, I tried to talk to her,but she blocked all from her mind, and now that haughty flame she has yet been able to control." Earth raised her hand to him and opened it.  
  
" How did I get here?" Inuyasha was asking. " Inuyasha, let me explain later,we must be hasty. Take my hand,it will insure your protection during the trip." Earth said with that twinkle in her eyes again. "Fine." Inuyasha grumbled as he took her hand. It was warm and started to glow. Inuyasha felt a force trying to disconnect his contact with Earth, pulling him back, this strange force yanked at his hair and skin, yet Inuyasha gripped Earth's hand and refused to release it. 'I have to get to Kagome.' Inuyasha thought determinely.  
  
" We are here,Inuyasha." Earth said softly. Inuyasha looked at Kagome slumped over top of his body and Sesshomaru standing near, staring at his sword that was hovering in the air. "What......how can that be me, when I am right here?" Inuyasha almost yelled as he spun around to look at Earth.  
  
" You still don't know, Inuyasha?" Earth asked patiently.  
  
"Know what exactly?" Inuyasha asked puzzled.  
  
Earth sighed and said, "Inuyasha, you were killed, remember? You were in your human form and Sesshomaru killed you. You were very stupid to leave Kagome's barrier.She put that up to protect you."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment as the memories returned to him.He looked at his body and saw little green creatures with yellow eyes, trying to wrap him in chains, but the Tensegia was protecting him. "What Sesshomaru's sword is protecting me? How and why?"  
  
"Inuyasha the sun shall rise any moment, you must return to your body. Take this leaf with you, and do not let go, it will insure that you will return to the world of the living, now go, so I may speak with all of you." Earth said looking towards the sky.  
  
That was all Inuyasha needed. He ran towards his motionless human body, gripping the leaf. ' I guess I just jump in,right?' He thought while he lunged into the air and when straight into his body as the sun was rising. 


	14. Many Meetings

Hello everyone! I know this took me a while,but we elves need to rest the tired mind. Anyway, please let me know what you think. I will be working hard for you for the next chapter. This would have been a few days in the future,but I didn't want to keep you hanging. The names that will be used are orginally orginated from Irish Mythology and I'll give a brief story of the names that are user in this chapter and some of them have a way to be pronounced. I did not include the accents over the words, cause number one,don't know how to do them,and number two trying to stay orginal!  
  
Etain:  
  
Pronounced:AY-teen  
  
In Irish Mythology was a sun and horse goddess who was the lover of Midir.  
  
Lir:  
  
Lir was the Irish god of the sea,the father of Manannan Mac Lir.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I lay no claims to Inuyasha or the characters related to the show.Although, this story came from my head. The Irish names are not mine either, found them off the web from a site. So don't ssue, or steal my idea.Please, this took a long time to type and find the names. On with the story.  
  
Chapter 14- Many Meetings  
  
Kagome stood transfixed as Inuyasha's hair returned to it's normal, white, silver color and his ears were back. The pool of blood quickly absorbed back into his body, and the blood that had once soaked his cloak had disappeared. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha's eyes slowly began to open.Those golden eyes looked directly at Kagome. Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha's as she cried with joy. "Inuyasha, how?" Kagome asked him questionly but stopped as she sensed someone, she looked around and spotted where the source of energy was emiting from. " Earth?"  
  
Earth appeared before Kagome with a smile on her face. " You sensed me, did you not?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at Earth, this was the real being. Their first encounter Kagome had seen Earth, well she looked a lot different. Kagome was overwhelmed with happiness. Inuyasha was alive and Earth was here.  
  
'Who are you?" Kagome groaned remembering who was still here and who's voice that was, Sesshomaru's.  
  
Earth looked over at Sesshomaru, who happen to staring at her while his mouth almost dropped open. " Ah, so ,Sesshomaru, we finally meet. You may call me Earth,and what I am does not concern you at the time. I have come here to discuss why the swords are reacting the why that they are. Would you like to know? I must say that was a very unbrotherly thing to do." Earth said shaking her head at him.  
  
Sesshomaru growled. 'This woman dares to defy me, Lord Sesshomaru? I think not.' " You dare mention that we are brothers?" He asked in a very low tone.  
  
Earth refulgent smile almost knocked Sesshomaru off his feet. 'This woman does not fear me?' He lunged at her with Toukijin.  
  
Earth simply shook her head at Sesshomaru. She raised her hand and threw a single,golden leaf at Sesshomaru's forehead. "You are a very refractory demon, almost as bad Inuyasha. Didn't you hear me about talking?"  
  
Sesshomaru was frozen in place by that leaf that woman threw at him. 'She is the most powerful opponent I have ever faced.,' he thought  
  
"Thank you for the complement. Now may I speak without any interruptions?" Earth asked looking at Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru. "Now who's at mercy?"  
  
" Inuyasha, sit down please. Are you forgetting the swords?" Earth asked him patiently.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and then at Kagome, then at the swords. Tetsugia and Tenseiga were still hovering in the air together. They had stopped their humming and were still glowing. " Whatever." Inuyasha said as he walked back over to Kagome and sat next to her. He was content just to sit beside her, and he wanted to talk to her about not allowing herself to get stabbed in the back by his brother's sword for him, but at that very moment Earth shook her head at him and quietly said to him, "Not now." So, Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath and grumbled, "Fine, lets get it over with.I don't want to be this close to Sesshomaru."  
  
Earth sighed at the comment. " Your father never wanted it to be this way."  
  
" What would you know of my father?" Sesshomaru asked furiously.  
  
" Now,now Sesshomaru. Your father was a demon, that happened to have a very reluctant bride. which was your mother Sesshomaru. Your father had a love for humans, and the female demon who he thought himself to be in love with felt the same way. Unfortunately she didn't. Your parents had an arranged marriage. Yes,I know the dog demons mate for life, but you see this was different.  
  
Her name was Etain, she was the daughter of the Great Elven Lord Lir, from the south, and the fairest female anyone had ever seen. Her hair was golden in hue. Her eyes were the color of the sea.Her skin was perfect.She had not a flaw,and never noticed any of the stares she received from all the different young lords. Her family were of Elven blood, and they craved the sea. Which is why they lived in the south, their castle overlooked the indefinte ocean. For it was on a business trip traveling to meet all of the Great Lords, that your father met Etain."  
  
'Wait a second, what the hell does Etain mean?" Inuyasha asked very rudely.  
  
Earth smiled at him knowinly. " It means golden princess.In the future it is recorded that there was a goddess by that name, a sun and horse goddess.For your mother ,Sesshomaru, was an elf and she rode everyday and swam in the ocean without a care in the world,nor any thought about what her being a princess and an only child meant.  
  
Now shall I speak of your father?" Earth asked looking at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They both nodded their heads. " Very well.  
  
Your father was of the dog demon blood, he had the power to walk amongst humans reflecting them, and the power to transform into his demon form, which was somewhat similar to Sesshomaru's form. His hair was silver, not like Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's, but silver in hue.His eyes were the same golden color that yours are,Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Tis strange, he did not bear the markings that Sesshomaru does. I must say, he was the fairest being I ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on, and since I have been around since the beginning I have seen a lot.  
  
His attitude was nothing like either one of you, but he was very laid back,quiet,friendly, and loved life.  
  
"Now, I think I shall speak of their first meeting." 


	15. Ètaín and Fréalaf

Hi everyone! Here is chapter 15. Please let me know what you think! Thanks to all who have reviewed and please keep reviewing! For the record, there was never Irish Mythology but Gaelic. Just wanted to make that clear.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit off of it. The plot is mine though and some of the characters came out of me head (yes, I know it should my, it is a joke!).  
  
Chapter 15- ÃˆtaÃ­n and FrÃ©alaf  
  
" It was as I said before, they met when FrÃ©alaf was traveling to meet all the of the Great Lords, thus, building alliances. For Lord Lir took a liking to your father, and asked him to stay a while and get to know his lands. Your father accepted, for Lir was one of the most powerful Lords, and being friends was of great advantage. The King called none other than his own daughter to show Prince FrÃ©alaf around.."  
  
"Wait a second, my father's name is FrÃ©alaf? What to do ya mean by calling him prince?" Inuyasha interrupted again, as Inuyasha often does. Sesshomaru on the other hand, said nothing.He just stood there, frozen in place, listening.  
  
Earth had now been accustomed to Inuyasha's mouth and replied, " Yes, this is the name I know your father by. May I continue, Inuyasha?" Earth asked him with a smile on her face.  
  
Inuyasha looked down his nose,turning a new color of red. "Feh, not that I care." Inuyasha looked to the side, only to be met by Kagome's cold stare. Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What was that, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him as she narrowed her gaze at him.  
  
Inuyasha looked everywhere,but at Kagome. "Sorry." He finally mumbled.  
  
Kagome seemed satisfied with that, and turned her attention towards Earth,once again.  
  
Earth only smiled at the couple. "Alright, here we go, again.  
  
Lord Lir sent his guards out to find Princess ÃˆtaÃ­n. He had taking a great liking to this young prince, he happened to have some of the best blood, even if he was a demon. It was not unheard of Elves and Demons marrying. 'This is just what I have been looking for, a marriage between my daughter and this prince of demon blood. My daughter has no intention of marrying, but by this marriage, I will once again be the top Lord, and have alliances with demons, who will come to our aid if war ever breaks out.' Lord Lir smiled knowingly to himself. FrÃ©alaf looked at Lir curiously, he was about to ask him why he smiled,but the doors burst open. He turned to look as the guards came in.  
  
A guard stepped forward and bowed to Lir and FrÃ©alaf. "My Lord, we found Princess......." He was saying but someone shoved past him FrÃ©alaf stood there his mouth agape, as he stared at this wild creature before him. Her eyes flashed an emerald green as she looked at them in anger. He could tell her hair was a golden color, but it was soaking wet, as if she had been swimming. Her chin was small, and stubborn.There was not a flaw to her perfect face, only the anger that consumed her eyes. " Why have you called?" The young woman spat angrily.  
  
Lir looked disaprovingly at his daughter. She hated the affairs of court and being summoned here. He looked down at her garments, and her overall appearance, and shook his head. 'This is no princess I am afraid,how will I ever convince this prince to marry her? If not for her beauty, I am afraid all hope would be lost.' Her hair was dripping and soaking his expensive rugs, and sticking out at every angle, from the ride to the castle. Her clothes were not of the beautiful dresses she had,but plain breeches and a loose shirt. "ÃˆtaÃ­n, this is Prince FrÃ©alaf, I wish for you to show him our lands, but please go clean and up, and look proper for a change."  
  
ÃˆtaÃ­n was about to hiss something at him but instead studied this stranger. She knew of the look that he gave her, one that so many lords and princes before him had given her. His hair was of a color she had never seen before on her own kin, it was silver, the same color of the stones that decorated their shores. " Celeb ren." She whispered. His eyes were golden and another color she had never seen before on any of the strangers that visited here. He also had somewhat of pointed ears,but not like hers. 'At least it is a pleasure to look at him.The women must fawn over him.' She thought to herself. " May I ask, exactly what are you and where do you come from?"  
  
FrÃ©alaf was in awe looking at this being before him. Never in all of his travels had he seen a lady as fair as the one before him. He heard her whisper something in her own tongue. " My name is FrÃ©alaf, I come from the Western Lands, my father's time is fading and I will be ruling shortly. My family orgin is of Inu demon blood. May I ask, fair lady, what is your name, and what did you whisper?"  
  
ÃˆtaÃ­n looked at him curiously for a moment then answered. " My name is ÃˆtaÃ­n, and I said silver in hue, I was refering to your hair.I have never seen the color before. Inu, if I am correct that means dog?"  
  
FrÃ©alaf smiled at her. " I see you know your history. Would you do me the honor of escorting me around the castle, fair lady? I feel as though I have strayed into a dream."  
  
ÃˆtaÃ­n raised an eyebrow at his words. " Quit fawning me." She glanced at her father. ' He's got something up is sleeve.' Her cold glare at her father brought her father to raise an eyebrow. " I wear what I wish. For the record, these are not mens' clothes. I will not dress like some helpless damsel in distress when I ride, or explore for that matter." Her eyes turned an ice blue, as she glared coldly at him, daring him to argue.  
  
Lir spoke before she could ask somehing that he did not want his guest to hear. " ÃˆtaÃ­n, if would also teach him some of our language? He will be here for a while."  
  
By the look in his eyes, she knew she had to do this. " I accept, my lord." With that she bowed to him, and spoke to FrÃ©alaf. " Since my lord persists, I must go change. I will come to your chambers in an hours time, and take you where ever you wish to go." She turned and exited the chambers.  
  
FrÃ©alaf noted the color her eyes had changed.He was going to ask the King about the dramatic change of her eyes,but decided against it. ' I will ask her myself.' " I myself must go clean up." FrÃ©alaf said. Lir smiled and asked, " Do you like her? Get to know her during in your stay here.If I am not mistaken, to become a Lord you must take a wife?"  
  
FrÃ©alaf glanced at Lir and asked him, " Are you being facetious? You offer her to me freely? I know I am of advantage to you,but is it that great? What of her decision? She does not seem like one to be caged?"  
  
Lir chuckled softly. " I am not being facetious, I speak truly. You have no idea the power we would have if the two of you were to wed. You are right about her, but she must be married someday.I shall chose her husband for her. Her mother passed away years ago. ÃˆtaÃ­n is much older than she looks, as you are too. We Elves have immortality as you have it also. I must wed again or take a mistress, so I may have a son. There must be a son to rule. You have a while to make your choice. You may take your leave now. I will send someone for you when I wish to speak with you. Now go."  
  
FrÃ©alaf bowed to him and left quickly. For he was very eager to meet with the Princess 


	16. First Lesson

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing! Reviews are lots of fun. I would like to thank Del for being my beta reading person and my friend Lessien* Saralonde and to all of you that have encouraged and reviewed THANK YOU! Sorry for not updating lately. Okay, shall I continue with the story and please keep those reviews coming! By the way, I left those accent things out over the letters cause those weird symbols are messing the story up. Maybe fanfiction has a virus? Anyway, I hope you will be able to read this!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nae, I do not own Inuyasha ( Nae means Alas) and if I did own Inuyasha do you really think I you would be reading this? Gurth a chyth- in- edhil that means Death to the foes of the elves. So please do not sue me, and please do not steal my idea or the Elves will appear and seek refenge for me (kidding) Don't steal my idea.  
  
Okay, now I shall present you with some of the translations for the Elvish used in this chapter.  
  
"Ai na Dunadan! Mae govannen!"  
  
Translation: " Ah,at last, Westman! well met"  
  
Let me think what else is in this chapter....  
  
" Hir nin, mae govannen."  
  
Translation: " My lord, well met."  
  
Now for the words.  
  
pada: literally...... to walk  
  
Now Celeb means silver and lim literally means.... clear, sparkling light. So you put those together and you get Celeblim Like it? I would have used another name, but I was trying to be creative.  
  
Now naur means fire and lach literally means: a leaping flame. Put those together and you get Naurlach. Like it?  
  
Anyway, I believe that was the Elvish for this chappie. Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 16- First Lesson  
  
Etain ran down to the bathing chambers, she cursed under her breath for being disturbed. 'No matter,at least my eyes will not get sore looking at this new prince.' She thought with a grin. As she entered into the chamber, she breathed in all the scents of the essental oils floating in the water. What she traced with her nose was lavender and roses. She chose lavender not only for it's calming effects but if she ever got injuryed it had healing agents. Rose, well she loved the smell of roses and her best friend's name was rose. She suddenly smelled herself realizing that she really stunk. She wrinkled her nose and thought, 'How could that prince stand the smell of me after sweating all day, riding and swimming in the ocean?' She removed her garments and jumped into the warm water. "Thank the Gods for hot springs." She thought out loud. She ducked her head back under the water, and emerged with rose petals stuck to her face. After a few more dunks under the water and a little scrubbing, she jumped out of the water and grabbed a cloth to dry herself off with. A servant entered into the room, bowed, and asked, "My lady, may I be of service?"  
  
Etain grinned at her, revealing sparkling white teeth. This was her dear friend Rose, whom she had known since she was a child. "Thank you Rose, but I think I can manage. How is our guest doing?"  
  
Rose's red curls framed her face as she smiled at her dear friend. " He is doing just fine, I can tell you like him?"  
  
Etain smiled at her. "Guren bed enni." Rose cut her off shaking her head. "My lady do you forget we must speak the common tongue? You have only just met this stranger and you speak of matters of the heart so soon?" Etain smiled and shook her head in agreement. "Oh, I don't know, but I do know I have to get going. Thank you, and tell our "guest" that I will be there in about ten minutes." With that Etain took of into the dressing chambers. "My lady if you ask me, I think tis some magic that is causing all this. Probably something the king had done so you would marry." Etain chuckled at Rose's words and shook her head as she took off in the direction of her dressing chambers.  
  
Etain already knew what she was wearing, as she scanned through this huge chamber. There were dresses of all colors hanging everywhere along with all of her other clothing. "Do I really need all of this?" She mumbled out loud. "Ah, here it is." She said while pulling out a faded lavender tunic, that had their silver stones etched all over the stich. She also pulled out a pair of white breeches. "Lady like, yet comfortable enough to ride in, and father can't say anything." Etain said smiling. She combed her hair, and left it down straight. She looked at herself in the mirror, for her hair had a silver glow to it, and her eyes now reflected that of her tunic. She smiled to herself, as she grabbed her boots and quickly stepped into them and took off at a run. She slowed down as she reached the wing where Frealaf was. She felt butterflies in her stomach and shook her head in shock at this feeling. She ran her hand through her hair, and knocked on the door.  
  
Frealaf had been pacing while we waited for Princess Etain to arrive. He felt like a young child waiting for All Hollow's Eve to arrive. A very strange looking woman had come to assit him. She was very small, had red curly hair, and an extremely curious personality.  
  
'My lord, my I help you choose your attire? My lady Etain told me to tell you that she will be along shortly."  
  
"Thank you......" "Me name's Rose." " Thank you Rose, but I am already dressed and will wait for Princess Etain."  
  
Rose shook her head at his clothes. He was wearing formal clothes very fancy ones at that. " Sir, if I might suggest wearing something a little bit less........"  
  
Frealaf looked down at himself. " What is the matter with my clothes?"  
  
"There is nothing wrong with them sir, just that my Lady will probably be taking you riding and anytime you go with her, you will get dirty. We wouldn't want to get those clothes all nasty, would we?"  
  
Frealaf took that as a hint. " Anything you suggest, dear Rose?"  
  
Rose smiled at the question and disappeared into the closet presenting him with a casual white shirt and a pair of dark breeches along with a pair of boots. " These will do just fine," Rose said with a satisfied look on her face as she showed her selection off.  
  
Frealaf grinned at her. " Thank you very much. Now if you will excuse me I must hurry she will be here any minute."  
  
Rose smiled at him thinking mission accomplished. She bowed to Frealaf and hurried out the door. She almost ran into Etain down the hall.  
  
Etain raised an eyebrow at Rose. "He is all ready, my Lady." Rose giggled and ran off.  
  
Frealaf heard a light knock on his door. He took a deep a breath and almost ran to open the door. He stopped at the door and took another deep breath to calm his nerves, and not to throw open the door. He slowly lowered his hand and turned the knob and almost gasped at the beauty radiating from Etain. In the dark hallway he could see the flames from the torches lighting the entire hall-way reflecting out of her eyes. " Hi." He barely breathed.  
  
Etain grinned at him and said. "Ai na vedui Dunadan! Mae govannen!"  
  
Frealaf looked at her puzzled. "What did you just say?" Etain laughed and said, "Come we must be going I will tell you on the way. It was my orders to teach you some of our language, that is if you wish to learn?"  
  
Frealaf shook his head in agreement. " I must learn your tongue, how else will I know if you speak unkind words to me?"  
  
Etain put on an innocent face. " Me speak unkind words of anyone?" She shook her head and smiled. " I said Ah, at last, Westman! well met."  
  
Frealaf looked at her questionly. " What do you mean by that? I said nothing but hello?"  
  
"It was the expression in your eyes and I heard you hesitate to open the door and those deep breaths you took." Etain said with a grin as she lengthened her stride and was ahead of him.  
  
Frealaf looked a little startled for a moment but quickly regained his pace and caught up with her. " Princess Etain, where are we going?"  
  
"Please don't call me Princess, call me Etain. Well, My Lord, I am taking you to the stables and will give you a royal ride on one of our Elvish horses. I bet you have never riden one?"  
  
Frealaf shook his head. " I am afraid I have not, though I do ride dragons at home."  
  
Etain cocked an eyebrow at him. " Well, you are in for the ride of your life."  
  
They were nearing an entrance where Etain took a left and they walked down a long, narrow hallway. Frealaf was about to say something but stopped as he saw light ahead. Etain opened a door and they were out in a beautiful forest littered with trees that had golden and silver leaves. There were some green leaves mixed in as well. There was an endless field of emerald green,lush grass. With hills mixed in. He picked up with his demon ears the ocean directly in front of them, he also heard a waterfall in the distance. He gasped as he saw a single silver colored stallion gallop across the field. Never in all his years had he seen a horse of this status. He felt something coming, but could hear nothing.  
  
Etain sensed his unease. " It is only the rest coming."  
  
"I thought you said we were going to a stable." Frealaf asked her never taking his eyes off the Elvish horse.  
  
" I did. We do have a stable, but the horses tend to prefer to roam the fields and forests, as I am sure you can understand with this beautiful weather." Etain sensed the rest of the herd stopping at the waterfall. She called out with her senses for her steed and a steed for Frealaf.  
  
Frealaf's eyes widened as the silver stallion came galloping with a fire red chestnut next to him. He looked at Etain who was smiling at the two. The horses made no noise whatsoever. ' How can that be?'  
  
It was as if Etain could read his mind, she said, " You forget, Westman, that these are Elvish horses."  
  
" You forget that I am not a man." Frealaf corrected her.  
  
"Ah, yes, my mistake, I shall still call you that though."  
  
The two horses stopped right in front of them. Etain walked up and placed both hands along their faces in thanks and she seemed to be communicated with them. The silver colored horse stepped forward.  
  
"Frealaf, I would like you to meet Celeblim." Then the firey red chestnut stepped forward. "This is Naurlach. He has agreed to bear you while you stay here."  
  
Frealaf raised an eyebrow and asked, " What do you mean he has agreed? Don't you just choose a horse for me?" Etain shook her head and smiled patiently at him. " We have the gift of be able to communicate with animals, and they are our friends. The Elvish horses chose to stay with us of their own free will. When we are old enough to ride, the horse chooses their rider and their life long friend. They are completely different compared to a regular horse. Naurlach decided to bear you as his rider while you stay here, you must tend to your horse at all times, or he will not allow you to ride him. Are you able to ride without a saddle or bridle?"  
  
Frealaf looked at her in shock. " You mean ride without saddle or bridle, why that is absurd!"  
  
" We do not use saddles or bridles, nor are they needed for the skill we have. Why don't you try it? I promise you it is nothing like riding a regular horse.You won't even feel any impact."  
  
Frealaf looked at her in disbelief. Etain picked this up and shrugged her shoulders as she lightly gripped Celeblim's mane and gracefully threw herself onto his back.  
  
Frealaf noted that she looked like she was born up there.  
  
"Well, are you coming? Do you need some help getting up? I was showing you how to get on." Etain said as she stroked Celeblim's mane. " Lim, lets give him the race of his life." Etain whispered, using her nickname for Celeblim.  
  
Frealaf heard what she had said. " Do you forget my hearing?"  
  
Etain blushed a little then smiled and said, " Hir nin, mae govannen."  
  
Frealaf raised another eyebrow at her and said, " I believe I have heard the ending to that, and if you don't mind could you speak in the common tongue first then in your tongue?"  
  
Etain smiled and shook her head. " I said, My lord, well met. Now are we going to get going, are stand around and talk all day? Lim is getting restless. He really wants to stretch his legs." Frealaf didn't say a word. He gripped Naurlach's mane as Etain had done with Celeblim, and pulled himself up. It was not as graceful as Etain had been, but better than most first timers. He looked at Etain with a satisfied grin on his face. He gave Naurlach a pat on the neck.  
  
" Okay, lets start off slow so you can get comfortable. We give verbal commands, well, usually in our minds but since you do not know how to do that. Now when you want him to walk or move forward just say, pada." No sooner had she said that Celeblim started to walk forward. Naurlach stood there waiting for his commands.  
  
Frealaf took a breath and said, " Pada." Naurlach started walking along side with Celeblim. Frealaf had a huge grin on his face he looked at Etain. " That was my first Elvish word." Naurlach snorted as if to say, " So, what's your point?"  
  
Etain laughed at what Naurlach was doing. 


	17. Noro lim

Hi everyone! Thanks to all who have reviewed! A special thanks to ( in no particular order) Del, Kitsune Fox, Shippo,Tiranth, robin_bird! You guys/girls really encouraged me about writing this story, and thanks so much for reviewing or replying on the board! I would also like to say hi to my number #1 fan (ir so I am told ^.^) inuyashaz_gurl. Sorry, you don't get to be here often, but thanks. Also, my friend Lessien* Saralonde for loving in the story! Hope you don't mind if I post your comment!  
  
Wow, you're great! I'm serious, at one moment, I forgot the story was fanfiction, I thought it was the real thing for a minute, I was really into it! You're doing a great job, keep up the awesome work! I'm really looking forward to more!  
  
Inuyasha rox!!!!!!!! heh heh, sorry, got carried away there.  
  
p.s. Are u sure u don't own Inuyasha, lol, j/k   
  
AH, that felt good! I know the thanks and stuff is suppose to come at the end, but it is my story MUHAHAHAHA. Sorry, if I forgot any people's names, but thank you for taking the time to read and review! Please keep reviewing :) !  
  
Now, I placed the translations after the confusing phrases. Let me know if you like this better, or if you like them at the beginning? Hope you enjoy the story! Tell your friends ;p  
  
DISCLAIMER: "Inuyasha,may I own you?" Greenleaf asks with big puppy dog eyes (you know the ones.) Grabbing onto his arm. "Feh." Inuyasha snorts as he looks in the other direction. Kagome comes stomping around the corner,completely red with anger. She starts to string bow with arrow and aim. Greenleaf: " Wait a second missy, I am writing this, NO BLOOD SPILL!" Kagome yells, "NO YOU MAY NOT OWN HIM!!" Kagome now looks very pissed as she screams at Inuyasha and Greenleaf . "SIT BOY. SIT GIRL." Inuyasha smacks into the ground and mumbles something about women, which gets him another "sit" Greenleaf raises eyebrow at Kagome. There you have it folks, straight from the horses, I mean Kagome's mouth, I don't own Inuyasha, but some of the "original characters" are mine, and the plot is mine, so don't steal anything. I have a very angry Kagome. and my little buddy Gollum, oh, and the elves also!  
  
Chapter 17- Noro Lim  
  
Frealaf looked over at Etain's smiling face, which in turn made him smile.Her entire face lit up when she smiled.Her eyes were sparkling as she stared at Naurlach. " Are you laughing at me?" He asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"I am only laughing at the intelligence this horse has over you." Etain stated proudy.  
  
Frealaf raised an eyebrow at her comment.  
  
Etain noticed he was looking at her funny. " I was only jesting. Would you like to learn more, or not?"  
  
Frealaf still looked at her as he thought of her father's words. ' How can he offer his only daughter freely to a complete stranger without her consent?' He thought about mentioning it to Etain,but decided not to. He shook his shimmering hair out of his face. " I would like that very much,but may I ask you a question first?"  
  
"Would you like me to stop,or continue walking?"  
  
"Walking is fine."  
  
"Well, what is your question?" Etain asked curiously.  
  
" Your eyes, they have changed color since I last saw them. Why is this? I have never seen this before." Frealaf asked.  
  
Etain smiled at the question. It was not what she had expected. " I really don't know the answer to that question,other than they just do."  
  
"Oh, may I ask why there was that tension in the air between yourself and the King?"  
  
Etain paused for this question. " Daro." Naurlach and Celeblim both stopped at this command.  
  
Frealaf looked a little confused at the sudden stop,and if they had been walking he probably would have fallen of the large beast. He silently cursed himself for not being aware of his surroundings. He wasn't sure if her statement was true about the Elvish horse. He would have to wait till they went at faster pace.  
  
" I take Daro, means stop?"  
  
"Stop or halt, either one. I really do not wish to speak of this matter, yet. All I can say is, he wants a fragile little princess who will marry whom he wishes her to marry for more power towards his kingdom. I have refused every hand that has been offered, but I sense he gets restless with my rebellion. I will not flaunt myself for his gain, now, I do love my people, do not forget that. I just do not like being treated like a feasible treaty." Etain's eyes grew dark for a moment then the light returned to them once more.  
  
Frealaf listened to every word she had spoken with unwavering attention, and a look of sympathy entered his golden eyes. He noticed her eyes change an unatural dark color,but they changed back. He had no idea what it was like for her. His mother had died when he was only a young child, and his father had always taken care of him and been there for him. Her mother was also dead,she really didn't have a father. " I am sorry to hear of this, and sorry to bring up a matter that causes you distress. Let us forget this,and enjoy the day."  
  
" You have not caused me distress." Etain laughed. " You are a very strange prince. Most of the ones I know are shallow,ignorant, children. Yes, let us continue with your lesson. I can tell you are comfortable, are you not?"  
  
" Why yes, I am very relaxed." Frealaf said while smiling.  
  
"Good, let me show you how it feels trot, and then we will canter, maybe a little race?" Etain asked with a big grin. "Now, remember to move with the motion of the trot.Become one with Naurlach. He carries you, take the burden off him by not fighting him."  
  
Frealaf looked really confused. " Not fighting him?"  
  
" Do not lose the rythem is what I mean. These are Elvish horses,not dragons."  
  
Frealaf was about to comment but stopped as he felt the horses moving forward. There trot was nothing like anything he had ever felt before. All the horses he had ever ridden their trot was jolting,but this movement he felt. He felt like he was riding on air. Etain grinned at him knowing what he felt. The horses ears were tilted a little ways back,listening for any new command from their riders.Their heads were low, (this is what we call collection and their heads aren't like touching the ground just about to their chests I would say) as the moved without a sound and their tails moved side to side, showing that they were using their backs,not their legs. ( Am I confusing all you none horse people?This is dressage kids, one of the most amazing things. Classical dressage is what I will use in this, you know the Spainish riding school where they do the levades?Okay sorry about the pause.)  
  
"Are you ready to feel the canter?" Etain asked with a grin.  
  
" I am enjoying this right now, but lets try it!"  
  
Etain asked Celeblim and Naurlach to canter with her mind.They quickly agreed.  
  
" I thought you were going to teach me the words for this?" Frealaf asked.  
  
" I would, but I do not know any words of my tongue that would describe canter."  
  
Frealaf looked at her for a moment but stopped as he felt Naurlach eased himself into a canter. Celeblim and Naurlach were in perfect harmony with each other, hitting the earth in the three beats exactly at the same time.  
  
Etain sighed as she closed her eyes, feeling in the wind hit her face, and the familiar feeling of Celeblim's canter. His stride was huge, any regular horse would be consumed by dust instantly if they were to challenge him. Celeblim was the leader of this race of Elvish horses.The blood of the Ancients flowed through him,giving him the power of leadership over the race. He had chosen her, not her father, nor any of the rulers before him, but her. His age was unknown to any of her elders for he had been here since they were children. No one was ever chosen by Celeblim. A foolish king, her great-grandfather had tried to capture Celeblim and ride him,but failed. Celeblim snorted as if to remind her of their companions. She looked over at Frealaf, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Would you like to play a game?" She asked him with an evil grin spreading across her face.  
  
Frealaf looked over at Etain for a moment but kept his eyes ahead of him. He knew that Naurlach would not lead him astray, but he did it out of habit. "Sure.What is the game?"  
  
Etain's grin grew even wider knowing she had snagged him. "Pada." She said and both horses come to a walk. Naurlach eyed Etain knowing what she wanted to do. 'Don't act so lazy,Naurlach,you love to run.' ' Yes,just with a skilled rider aboard me.' " A race to the waterfall. We are heading in the correct direction. We will soon enter a meadow, then we will come upon a clearing that leads in two directions.You want to go left.The right path will take you to the ocean. We will go there later, the horses need a drink. So, are you up to it?"  
  
" Yes, just tell me what to say, so you don't leave me in the dust."  
  
Etain laughed at his remark. " Me leave an innocent Prince all alone?" She said with a little pout on her face. Frealaf grinned at her. "Okay, all you to say is....." She stopped as Celeblim and Naurlach started to fidget and paw the ground preparing for take-off. " Celeblim, ar Naurlach, avo le bertho rinc ir im trenar him i peth ( Confusing? She just said " Celeblim and Naurlach,don't you move when I tell him the word). Celeblim and Naurlach stopped their pawing and eyed her. Celeblim shook his long,mane and stood still. 'You may run, on the second word.Thank you.' They seemed to be satisfied with that. Frealaf looked at her with a dumbfounded look on his face,she had to laugh. "Don't ask. All you need to say is Noro lim, twice and Naurlach. You are basically saying Run fast, Naurlach. Is that clear?"  
  
Frealaf shook his head in understanding. They lined Celeblim and Naurlach behind an invisible line and they game began. Etain yelled, " Noro lim, Noro lim,Celeblim." So,she was in the lead. Frealaf quickly micked her " Noro lim,Noro lim, Naurlach." He yelled at the top of his lungs. Naurlach bolted forward. He caught up with Celeblim quickly. All who saw them pass by, saw a blur of silver lightning, and flash of red as they zoomed by.  
  
Frealaf moved in right beside Etain. The cool wind was now cold as it whipped his face, causing tears to flow in his eyes. Naurlach's long mane, mingled with Celeblim's as the wind blew from all directions causing Frealaf's and Etain's hair to be wept up into the air and blown into one another. A battle of silver and gold, and silver and a firey red chestnut was taking place. Frealaf barely saw the ground, it was just a blur of emerald green, and pale greens mingled with meadow flowers of all colors. Purple,red,pink,silver,gold,yellow,blue,orange,etc. He would have time to admire them later. He reminded himself to ask Etain to bring him back this way so he could have a look at the scenery.  
  
They were nearing the path that Etain had spoken of directly ahead. Etain yelled over the roar of the wind to Frealaf, " TURN LEFT HERE!" Frealaf nodded his head to let her know he understood. She looked back in front of her and had a huge smile on her face. It seemed like a mere amount of seconds and they were past the path and galloping through another green field. The dew glistened off the grass like sparkling gems. He heard a loud flow of water up ahead and knew they would be at the waterfall any second now. As they drew nearer, the horses seemed to slow on their own.They dropped into a canter, and slowed down into the that wonderful trot that they possessed, and then to a walk just as if they knew the waterfall was straight ahead. He stared agape at the picture that was set before him. In a state of awe he nearly slipped off Naurlach. 


	18. HeartShaped Box

Hi everyone! I got some more reviews :) ! Please keep it up! I would have added more to this chapter,but couldn't think of any creative ideas, which would result in boring you. Ah yes, I almost forgot I will be including songs in some chapters. Hope you enjoy them. This is song is Nirvana's Heart-Shaped Box. Let me know what you think.  
  
Translations:  
  
Aphado nin: Follow me  
  
Daro an idh si: Stop for rest here.  
  
Daro: Stop or halt  
  
I think it is time to reply to the reviewers!  
  
Nykimstar: Nope, it is not over, as I am sure you already know :) What does your screen name mean? Thanks for reviewing! Hope you read the rest of the story.  
  
del_kaidin: Ah, my beta reading person! Thanks for doing that and thanks for all the encouragement!  
  
depressed-girl001: Uh...... glad you liked it so much! I HAVE A DERANGED FAN!YES!!!! KIDDING!! Thanks for reading and enjoying the story!  
  
Tiranth: THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shippo1: You loved it? :) That is soooooooooo awesome!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!  
  
kilanna: You have a lot of pleases in there. THANK YOU FOR LIKING THE STORY!!!!!!  
  
robin_bird: Thank you for the applause :) I think they fixed those symbol things,but I don't add the accents over the letters just in case.  
  
Viciousbeb0p: I wanted it to be that way because, my expreience has been when you have what both characters are doing, which you called "jumping scenes" About Kagome it is a little thing I call ( well humankind for that matter) EMOTIONS. Thanks for the review and I really enjoyed your story :)  
  
Kinneko: YOU LIKE? Not quite a Lord Of The Rings crossover,but I might write one :) To find out about Sesshomaru, you must read more ;p Glad you like Kagome's character! Yes, I do love ALL things that are iridescent :) The Shippo thing is cute ;p  
  
lilablue7: Yeah, I agree the sentences in the beginning are a bit choppy,but remember this is my first fic! Thanks for the reviewi!  
  
kilanna: YES! YOU LOVE THE STORY??? You are asking me to hurry up and update? THANK YOU SO MUCH! :) ^.^  
  
~Tsuki~no~Hikari~ What in the world does your screen name mean? Yes, I am REALLY into the LOTR! Just a reminder, the Two Towers comes out on DVD and VHS on August 26! The extended version comes out November 12! No, Mae govannen means well met. Thanks for the encouragement!  
  
Well, that is it for the reviews! Keep em coming! Now, for the disclaimers!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Hmmmmmm.........what to use as a disclaimer? Lets try this one. I kind of pulled it out of the magic hat. Greenleaf sees Inuyasha and gang walking down a road. "Hey, guys! Wait for me!" Greenleaf yells. Inuyasha turns and sees who it is and mumbles and rolls his eyes and says, "Feh."  
  
Sango is quiet.  
  
Miroku: "What a fine lady." Walks up to Greenleaf and grips her hands and asks, " Would you do me the honor of having my child?"  
  
Greenleaf looks very shocked.  
  
Sango strolls up quietly and takes her boomerang and smacks Miroku over the head and whispers evilly, " So I am the only of you,huh?"  
  
Miroku: Laying on ground with Xs on his eyes and legs sticking up in the air.  
  
Kagome: "NOT HER AGAIN!"  
  
A very large dinosaur comes strolling down the road and yells," You guys from the show Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha: " Yeah, who's askin?"  
  
Dinosaur: Cartoon Network, you guys need to head back to the studio. New episodes will be airing August 25, and they need you."  
  
Inuyasha: " Come on Kagome." Grabs Kagome and puts her behind him on the dinosaur, Sango drags Miroku and the rest of the gand hop on too.  
  
Greenleaf: "Can I come?"  
  
Kagome looks really pissed. She sticks her nose up into air and the large dinosaur starts moving,slowly,slowly,slowly,slowly, until they go over that hill and disappear.  
  
Greenleaf: "Well, that was totally pointless,but hey, did you enjoy it? Oh yeah, I don't own Inuyasha or the characters related to the show, but this story is mine and some the characters are mine. So don't steal anything. I don't own Nirvana either. So don't sue me. I just like their music, even if Kurt is gone. Well, enjoy the chappie and please review! I don't own the lyrics to Heart Shaped Box either, so DON'T SUE ME!  
  
Chapter 18- Heart Shaped Box  
  
Etain felt the blood pulsing vibrantly through her temples as they dropped to a walk as they approached the waterfall. The pungent smell of the exotic flowers filled her nostrils, a smile spread across her flushed face.She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.This was her peaceful spot,where she came when she wanted to be alone.Celeblim and Naurlach kept moving forward,encroaching on the sparkling waterfall, as it misted the entire area.The sun glittered across her face, as she felt water mist her face.She opened her eyes slowly and beheld the image that was more precious than anything in the world to her. Trees of unknown height draped over the quiet pool that the waterfall dispensed of the rapid flowing water.Their branches reached to the sky and some hung over the pool.Old moss swayed slowly with the breeze that was coming from the ocean.Orchid trees mixed with old oaks, their blooms of all colors. Faded purple,Christmas red, and canary yellow mingled together. As leaves and brightly colored flowers fell they fluttered towards the surface, making small ripples as they hit the smooth surface.  
  
Etain looked amusingly over at Frealaf who looked like he was about to fall off Naurlach in a complete state of awe. She just realized how much she enjoyed looking at his fair face, with the golden eyes ever so curious in their surroundings.  
  
She eyes me like a pisces when I am weak  
  
I've been locked inside your Heart-Shaped box for weeks  
  
I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap  
  
I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn back (Alt: ... when you turn black)  
  
Hey! Wait!  
  
I've got a new complaint  
  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
  
Hey! Wait! (Alt: Hate! Haight!)  
  
I've got a new complaint  
  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
  
Hey! Wait!  
  
I've got a new complaint  
  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
  
Your advice Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet  
  
Cut myself on angel's hair and baby's breath  
  
Broken hymen of your highness I'm left black  
  
Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back  
  
Hey! Wait!  
  
I've got a new complaint  
  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
  
Hey! Wait!  
  
I've got a new complaint  
  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice Hey! Wait!  
  
I've got a new complaint Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
  
Your advice  
  
She eyes me like a pisces when I am weak  
  
I've been locked inside your Heart-Shaped box for weeks I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap  
  
I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn back (Alt: ... when you turn black)  
  
Hey! Wait!  
  
I've got a new complaint  
  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
  
Hey! Wait!  
  
I've got a new complaint  
  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
  
Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint  
  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
  
Your advice (x3)  
  
Frealaf tore his eyes away from the blissful image before him to stare at one of equal beauty, if not more,Etain. He went over her features slowly, her long goldish silver hair was blown back from the relaxing,light wind. Her eyes were sparkling, and her face was flushed from the flying race. She had a refulgent smile. His eyes sparkled at her. " Shall we dismount and give the horses a rest?"  
  
Etain's response was " Aphado nin." Her smile widened at Frealaf's confused face. " Why must you confuse me?" Frealaf cried out in dismay, in a humorous way. " Follow me." She was grinning from ear to ear, as she and Celeblim took off across the small field that surrounded the waterfall. Etain whispered to Celeblim, " Noro lim, Noro lim, Celeblim." Celeblim in response increased his stride, easily easing himself into a gallop. The waterfall's basin was shallow for several feet,then it gradually became deeper. Celeblim launched himself into the air.  
  
Frealaf gasped as Etain took off in Celeblim, heading directly towards the waterfall. His gasped deepened as Celeblim flung himself straight up into the air, the sun glistening off of his silver coat making it shimmer in every direction.Etain's was blown sideways with Celeblim's, silver, and goldish silver intertwining with each other.His gasp turned into a sigh as Celeblim landed softly in the water barely disturbing the water..  
  
Etain sensed Celeblim's glee as the cool water refreshed him.She looked at Frealaf and Naurlach, who were still standing fifty feet away from them. "Daro an idh si." She yelled.  
  
Frealaf couldn't make out what she said, he feared she had been injured.He tried to speak as calmly as he could to Naurlach, but the fear cracked over the calm.He inhaled the fresh air, trying to stake out any scent that would be redolent of blood. All he could smell was the blooms from the flowers and the fresh spring grass. " Noro lim, Noro lim, Naurlach." Naurlach was happy to reply to the command. He appeared as a fiery red chestnut blur as he bolted forward.His hooves barely skimmed the ground, it felt like they were flying, again.He moved easily with Naurlach's pace, it was so comfortable, just like Etain told him it would be. Naurlach's long stride covered the fifty feet in no time. As they neared the waterfall, he could see the grin on Etain's face.He was going to slow Naurlach down,but he had all ready launched himself into the air, just as Celeblim had done. Frealaf closed his eyes, reminiscing about his dragons back at home. He felt a pang in his stomach, he truly missed his home,land, and most of all the dragons. He was jolted out of his thoughts as cold water splashed his face.  
  
Etain noticed Frealaf had gone elsewhere, and she wanted him to return to the present, so she reached down and scooped water into her hands and flung the cool liquid at Frealaf. His eyes fluttered open immediately. Her grin widened at the shock in his eyes. " What was that for?"  
  
" A reality check." Etain bubbled out.  
  
Frealaf raised an eyebrow at her sudden laughing fit. " Hey, what does 'Daro an idh si mean?"  
  
Etain tamed her laughing fit, and wiped tears off her face,that had spilled out with the laughing. " It........... it means 'Stop for rest here.' The horses can cool down and so can we."  
  
"What do you mean "we"?"  
  
" I mean, we can go swimming in here, you know in the water. It is a very hot day even with the breeze,and there is much to show you yet, Westman."  
  
Frealaf noted the amusement in her eyes, and her teasing smile. Her father's words echoed in his mind. ' Get to know her during your stay here' He remembered the rest of his words. Etain could be his, if he wished, but wouldn't Etain despise him for that? He knew she would run, if forced to wed him.Never had he desired one as much as Etain. "Frealaf." Frealaf snapped his head up looking directly into Etain's concerned face. "Huh?"  
  
" That is the second time, you have gone somewhere. Are you okay?"  
  
Frealaf smiled and shook his head up and down " I am fine."  
  
Etain's smiled returned. " Good. Now, lets get moving."She removed her boots and and threw them towards the bank,they landed in a nice heap. She swung her left leg over and moved her body so she posed her herself, bracing herself with her arms back and her hands lightly gripping Celeblim.He moved sideways slowly, taking her deeper into the pool. " Daro." Celeblim flicked his ears in response and stopped. Etain flung herself into the cool,aqua, clear water. She looked at Celeblim and flung his head sideways to let her know he understood. She had told him to do whatever he wished while they were here. Celeblim walked slowly out into the cool water and cooled off. He stood silently waiting for Naurlach.  
  
Frealaf removed his boots as Etain had done, and threw them right next to hers.Frealaf took an easier approach than Etain, he lifted his right leg in a quick movement over Naurlach's back and landed in knee deep water. He patted Naurlach on the neck and said, "Okay boy, go ahead and have fun." Naurlach lifted his head and neighed in response as he took off into the water to cool off, he then raced up to Celeblim. The two stallions reared in union, as they landed softly onto the smooth sandy bottom of the pool. They lowered their heads for a drink, they drunk deeply, then spun around as if they were dancing, they took off towards the bank.They galloped off into the emerald meadow, racing and playing. Frealaf grinned at the sight, he continued to wade out into the deeper water. Etain grinned at him. 


	19. Going Under

Hello everyone! I worked on this chapter for four hours or more, so I hope you enjoy it! Please keep reviewing! This a longer chapter, at least I hope it appears that way. A few twist and turns in this one! Wait till you read next chappie ;p  
  
The song in this chapter is Evanescence's Going Under, no don't shake your heads, yet. I am definitely not a fan of the girl rock thing, but they aren't bad, and the song seemed like a good one. Don't worry, Metallica will be coming with some more Nirvana and others Please let me know if you like the music or not? Opine is the word for that. Thanks Mr. Bill O'Reilly for introducing me to that word ;p  
  
DISCLAIMER: Greenleaf jumping up and down full of glee. That is fun word, isn't it? " Disclaimers are fun!" Inuyasha suddenly drops out of the sky next to Greenleaf.  
  
Inuyasha: "What the.......FEH....... NOT YOU AGAIN!"  
  
Greenleaf: Freaked out from the thing that just fell through the ceiling, grabbed one of those steel basball bats and smacked Inuyasha in the head.  
  
Inuyasha:.............................  
  
No one is telling me what they think of the little disclaimers!  
  
Oh yeah, I do not own Inuyasha which would also include the characters that belong to the show "Inuyasha" which the majority of the people who are reading this know who and what Inuyasha is, so don't sue and don't steal my story or the "orginal characters" I do not own Evanescene or the lyrics to the perticuluar song that is included in this chapter, so don't sue me for that either.  
  
Now, Here is the latest chapter. Please review!  
  
Chapter 19- Going Under  
  
Frealaf returned the refulgent grin as he dove into the water beside Etain.He saw the beautiful floor of the basin. There was smooth, sparkling, silver sand with shimmering pebbles thrown about on the bottom.Each stone reflecting different colors.There was also some kind plant and a few varieties of fish.The plants only grew near the shore, they were a kelly green with yellow blossoms that had sprouted at the very tip.The fish were a glistening as the sun reflected off their fins.The took one look at him and scooted off to hide in the mass of tangles caused by the plants.He kicked his legs towards the surface and thrust himself with his legs, so he literally jumped out of the water, and managed to soak Etain in the process.  
  
" HEY!" Etain yelled playfully.She pounded her fist into the water and brought her arm in a sweeping motion (you know like a wave) and attacked Frealaf. "WO.." Frealaf gasped diving back under the water to avoid being drowned.He grinned to himself as he swam behind Etain planning on a sneak attack, but Etain sensed and could see what he was doing, so she decided to play dumb until the last second.  
  
Frealaf crept soundlessly through the water, almost upon Etain, as he started to submerge, she threw herself backwards,overcoming him, and crashed into him in the water. He gasped under the water, releasing the breath he had been holding,as Etain crashed into him.  
  
Etain smirked underneath the water at him in the manner like she was saying, "You think you can out-do me?" He kicked his legs as hard and as fast as he could towards the surface with Etain following him,but she swam like a mermaid.Her legs moving like that of a fish. She looked over at him before they broke the surface and grinned, allowing her saved breath to bubble to the surface.  
  
As they both came up for air, they launched themselves with a powerful thrust into the air, and sucking in air, and landing back into the water. Etain and Frealaf looked over at one another, each sharing a secret grin. Etain was the first to speak. " You really think you could sneak up on me? I may appear as a helpless damsel, but looks can be deceiving." She said with a cocky grin.  
  
All Frealaf said was, "Really?" That was the only warning Etain got as Frealaf lunged at her and dunked her head under the water. Etain's eyes widened a bit, he moved to fast with his agile speed that was a given with the demon blood.She managed to get a deep breath before the dunk. She smiled inside to herself. 'So he wants to play,huh? I'll play along.' She hatched an idea in her head as his quickly pushed himself back to allow her to come up air. She dove down deeper into the water,where the shadows would hide her as slithered across the sandy bottom like a rampant snake,creeping quietly towards it's prey.She was glad she had trained herself to hold her breath. She could hear the waterfall pounding the surface above her, grinning knowingly to herself as she neared her target.She submerged, gasping for air as she came up under the waterfall, hidden from view.Part of her was telling her it was cruel to do this,but the other part was urging her on.  
  
Frealaf's brows net together in fear. Etain had not come up for air, he took a deep breath, as he dove back into the water looking for her.  
  
Etain saw with satisfaction as Frealaf dove looking for her. Her plan was hatching out as expected.She pushed herself up into her hidden cave, that was hidden in this waterfall.She had come across it as a child, and told no one of it.There was a long stairway that led up to the top of the waterfall, with an entrance that was also hidden by a vine. It took you right to the side of the waterfall, and since the waterfall was not that powerful, there were large,rocks that led a path directly at the break of the waterfall, and the water was deep enough to jump into. She walked quietly,but quickly and carefully across the rocks to one in the middle, she stopped and looked down at Frealaf, who had just emerged from the water. She saw the worry lined all over his face as he started calling her name out.  
  
"Yoo who!" Etain said with a nonchalant attitude. Frealaf spun around in the water and looked up at where the source of noise had come from. A very large sigh escaped him as he beheld Etain,safe. His sigh turned into an angry frown. " Why did you do that? You scared me half to death."  
  
Etain felt a little pang of guilt for what she had done, but it turned into amazement as she realized the fact that he had been concerned for her safety.Her face suddenly went blank,never in all the years of her immortality she cursed sometimes, had she had feelings for anyone like Frealaf, the numerous princes that had tried to court her, she felt nothing,but this Inu prince.... there was something different,something she couldn't fathom.This feeling made her feel naive to the world. The past rushed rapidly through her mind as her eyes lost all color and she began to descend from the top of the waterfall.  
  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
  
screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
  
and you still won't hear me  
  
don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
  
maybe I'll wake up for once  
  
not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under  
  
blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
so I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
so I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
so go on and scream  
  
scream at me I'm so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under  
  
Frealaf anger turned into a mixture of concern of puzzlement. " What are you doing up there?" His keen eye sight allowed him to see Etain suddenly pale,and he noticed a change in her eyes.He gasped as she suddenly started falling. "ETAIN!" He yelled swimming rapidly through the water trying to reach her to break her fall,but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't go fast enough.Celeblim and Naurlach appeared out of nowhere as they galloped towards the water, sensing their beloved friend's danger. Their high- pitched screams and Frealaf's continuous call out of her name seemed to break Etain out of her sudden spell.  
  
Etain heard someone calling her faraway.She sighed. She didn't want to open her eyes, this place so peaceful.Nothing mattered here,no worries,just the vast feeling of nothingness.Etain felt her eyes flickering,trying to pry themselves open on their own accord.She felt herself descended into a deep nothingness,surrounded by black,and a feeling of suffocation.She gasped for air, nothing but water was drawn into her lungs.She closed her eyes. 'Not this time.I won't fight.' She was drawn out of her hypnosis by a tug on her mind. In her vision she saw Celeblim and Naurlach galloping across an indefinite field, with the lush green grass speckled with wild meadow flowers that had sprouted from the new spring rain.They galloped towards the waterfall and launched themselves into the water. Relaxing from the new heat that was arriving.  
  
The vision suddenly became dark,the field that had once been green with flowers became a field whittled with ash,and dust, the grass was nothing but brittle yellow stalks. Celeblim stood before her, she called out to him but he didn't hear. He had an old,nasty bridle placed harshly on him, and a chain of hard bitter and cold steel was shoved into his mouth. As an nefarious man threw a large,horned saddle onto his.The man had spiked spurs strapped onto his boots as he roughly mounted Celeblim and sank the spurs into his delicate sides.Celeblim's eyes rolled into the back of his head, showing the white in fear. Etain screamed and ran forward drawing her weapon that wasn't there.  
  
The vision changed again, as Etain felt the tears streaming down her face. The beautiful waterfall was nothing more than a dried up lake, the sand blew harshly into her face as she walked forward. All the lovely trees that had been of an endless age were all dead, and green no longer coated these lovely trees,they were like skeletons, their branched like bony hands clawing to the sky, looking for something to clutch. She walked into the center of what had once been the waterfall's basin, fish skeletons littered the dried sand,and the water plants were nothing but petrified piles. There was no sun here anymore,just dark,gray depressing clouds hung in the air. She fell down on the ground and sat,rocking back and forth. All she had known, and loved was gone, destroyed. She felt the sobs escaping her helpless form and she screamed, to all who would listen,and even to those who wouldn't. " NOOOOOOOOOO!!" She pounded her fist into the ground. She gasped as the sand began forming molds of great structures. She instantly recognized them. For they were of the castle, her home.  
  
The sand turned into a miniature version of the castle, as men appeared before her. There was a gruesome battle going between.... 'No, I can't be.' She thought to herself in disbelief. There were mortal men fighting against the elves. They had an alliance, and the scene before her showed her what something totally opposite. The men, they were destroying the elves,no murdering the elves. She saw her people fall, the castle being raided, every treasure of her people, stolen. Every single silver stone from their beloved shores, stolen. The image began to change again, the castle being destroyed, for they were burning it,and knocking it into the vast ocean. She couldn't feel anything, her limbs had gone numb, nothing would process. Her mind kept repeating 'No,No,No' Someone tugged at her thoughts . " Etain"  
  
She recognized the voice as Celeblim's. 'Celeblim? What is going on?'  
  
"Etain, for this is what will come to pass. You cannot forsake your land for love.You must protect your kin. Be gone no more than five years.You must return, it all hangs in your hands, the only heir that has the power to wield the stone."  
  
' Celeblim, what are you talking about?'  
  
" Remember the mark you have of a star?"  
  
'Yes, I have had it since I was born.'  
  
" You are the balance, that mark is your birthright, which in time you will come to know. I cannot tell you anymore. Our paths were destined to cross, I have waited for you for centuries. Walking this earth in search of you. I do not wish to give you up,but I must for reasons, temporally. I promise one day we shall be together. No matter how much you love, you cannot let this blind you. Do you understand?"  
  
' You have waited for me for centuries? What are you? You aren't an Elvish horse,are you?'  
  
"No, I am not, but I can't tell you what I am,yet. You must promise me now, that you belong to me and will return to save your people and be with me as it was meant to be. I cannot tell you the details, but centuries ago we were together,but you summoned and I lost you, and now I have found you again. I will come for you, but you must make the decision on your own."  
  
'Yes, I will come back. Why haven't you told me before?'  
  
"That I cannot answer, but right now you must fight, fight for life,for your people, and the one who your lingering mortal feelings love."  
  
Etain felt time moving backward, herself being pulled out of the water and back to the waterfall, and she felt herself falling and Frealaf calling her. Her gray, purple eyes snapped open, to be shut tightly again from the wind blowing, and stinging them. 'Etain,you must fight.' Those words echoed in her head, as she opened her eyes again and gasped for air. Relieve filled her frazzled body as the oxygen entered her lungs. She remembered she was still in mid-air falling towards the water. She positioned her arms in a diving position, praying her neck wouldn't snap. She hit the cool water hard, as it pulled her down, down into the black depths of shadows. She kicked her legs and arms forward, trying to launch herself to the surface. 'No,No..... I........have...........to........' She felt herself slipping away again,but a strong arm wrapped tightly around her frail body, a wonderful swimming kicking towards the surface.  
  
Frealaf had starting diving into the water as soon as the Etain hit the surface. He found her easily, grabbing her tightly around the arm and then grasping her body with his strong arms, as if it would help keep her safe. He knew she needed air, before they would break the surface, so he pulled her closer to him, while swimming frantically, and pushed is mouth down on hers, giving her his own breath to breathe off of.  
  
They reached the surface shortly after that. Frealaf kept Etain's head above the water, with her back laying limping against his strong chest. He reached the shore quickly as he dragged her onto the warm sand. Her face was pale,he placed his hand on her neck to check for a pulse, it was there,but very faint. He knew what he had to do. He kneeled down beside her motionless form,barely alive, and opened her mouth as he kneeled down and blew his own breathe into her, and then pushed on her chest three times, repeating the process three times. "Etain, come on." Etain suddenly started coughing water up.  
  
Frealaf's sighed with relieve. He quickly placed his hands behind her for support so she could breath and remove all the water she had inhaled. She collapsed onto his chest and broke out into sobs. The sun shone warmly upon them,keeping the sand warm, for the drenched couple. 


	20. Fighting Helps

Hi again! Here is chapter 20! I have included a few songs in this one, as you will see. The first is Nirvana's Smells Like Teen Spirit that is here, cause I felt like it! The next is Trust Company's Running From Me  
  
Last but not least, it KORN'S Got the life. I was debating whether or not to use this, or use Metallica's St.Anger, but if you know of this song, you know it is much more of a fight song, which seemed to suit this one!  
  
So please keep reviewing! I've only got three reviews,but I'll answer them anyway!  
  
Tiranth: Thank you for the review! All in good time, all in good time :) You will get your little baby soon!  
  
Marius: Wow, thank for the compliments! Glad you love the story!Please keep reviewing!This is the best story you have ever read? Man, you need to read more,but THANK YOU!  
  
inu/elf obessed: I like your name :) I'm Inuyasha and Elf obessed too! As you can tell! Thank you for the review!  
  
PLEASE MORE REVIEWS! IT HELPS!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sorry, can't think of any pithy disclaimers. I don't own Inuyasha,Trust Company,or Korn so don't sue me.  
  
Sorry the crappy title.  
  
Chapter 20-Fighting helps  
  
Well, I felt like putting this song in at the very beginning, enjoy ;p It is the wonderful NIRVANA, Smells Like Teen Spirit.  
  
Load up on guns and bring your friends  
  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
  
She's over bored and self assured  
  
Oh no, I know a dirty word  
  
Hello, hello, hello, how low? (x3)  
  
Hello, hello, hello!  
  
With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
  
Here we are now, entertain us I feel stupid and contagious  
  
Here we are now, entertain us  
  
A mulatto  
  
An albino  
  
A mosquito  
  
My libido Yay! (x3)  
  
I'm worse at what I do best  
  
And for this gift I feel blessed  
  
Our little group has always been  
  
And always will until the end  
  
Hello, hello, hello, how low? (x3)  
  
Hello, hello, hello!  
  
With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
  
Here we are now, entertain us I feel stupid and contagious  
  
Here we are now, entertain us  
  
A mulatto  
  
An albino  
  
A mosquito  
  
My Libido Yay! (x3)  
  
And I forget just why I taste  
  
Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile  
  
I found it hard, it was hard to find  
  
Oh well, whatever, nevermind  
  
Hello, hello, hello, how low? (x3)  
  
Hello, hello, hello!  
  
With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
  
Here we are now, entertain us  
  
I feel stupid and contagious  
  
Here we are now, entertain us  
  
A mulatto  
  
An albino  
  
A mosquito  
  
My libido  
  
A denial !! (x9)  
  
That was nice, wasn't it? If you haven't heard this song, I suggest downloading it or buying the album, now I will write the story!  
  
Etain felt her vision darkening again. The vast emptiness and the blackness. Her mind screamed at her, her body wouldn't listen. "Etain." Etain's eyes snapped open recognizing the mellifluous voice. "Frealaf, help me." Etain said burrowing her face deeper into his chest.  
  
Frealaf's brow knitted in confusion. " Etain,how can I help you? I saved you from drowning, remember?"  
  
Etain whimpered as the darkness began to creep slowly into her line of vision. " Frealaf! The darkness, it won't go away!"  
  
Frealaf stroked her hair gently as she started to sob. " Etain, maybe if you removed your face from my chest, you will be able to see the light?"  
  
Etain's ears rung as he reiterated his statement, and kept stroking her hair softly. Etain slowly removed her face from his chest. She squinted her eyes as the sunlight poured into her. Raising a hand to shield the blinding light, a faint smile echoed her features.  
  
Frealaf stared at Etain's red-rimmed eyes, she appeared to be some type of celestial being, her silver gold hair dripping wet, and pushed behind her head from the force of the water. His eyes clouded with longing.  
  
Etain's eyes adjusted to the light, as she observed Frealaf from such a close distance, she noticed his eyes were clouded and he stared at her with his mouth agape. "Frealaf, are you okay? You look a little queasy."  
  
Frealaf knelt down before Etain and took her hands in his own large ones and confused his feelings for her. "Etain.........Etain, I have been in love with you the moment I saw you burst through those doors. Will you......" He was going to ask her to be his mate, but after he saw the confused and startled look he gave, he must be sure her feelings were mutual. He had to be very meticulous with his time for asking her to become his mate. "Etain." He stood up and looked down into her purple eyes.  
  
Etain was more than just confused,but Frealaf suddenly rose from his kneeling position and looked into her eyes. "Frealaf.......I...."  
  
Frealaf placed his one of his fingers on her lips gently and whispered, "Shhh."  
  
As he bent his head down slowly, Etain's mind was racing. 'What should I do?Punch him and run? No, you like him, but do you like him that much? Yes, why else would I be here? Shut up conscience. ' Etain cleared her mind of all thoughts as Frealaf's mouth came down upon hers.His lips tasted.....she couldn't think of what they tasted like, they tasted like something sweet. She was leaning up to him, as he was leaning down more to capture her mouth, as a sudden vast darkness blocked her line of vision.  
  
Unknown to Etain or Frealaf, Celeblim stood at the break of water,partly on land and partly in the water. The water surrounded his hooves, as he stared at the warm embrace Etain and Frealaf were sharing. His eyes flashed a clear white.  
  
She no longer felt Frealaf's lips, only a fathomless darkness. She felt herself slipping away again, the visions of what would come to pass overwhelmed the darkness, and a voice echoed, that voice reflecting Celeblim's voice.  
  
"Remember what will come to pass. You must return, never trust mortals. They shall be the undoing of us all."  
  
Etain screamed into Frealaf's mouth as the images flooded her mind once again. They were slowly fading, becoming nothing but shadows, as her eyes snapped open to stare into Frealaf's face.  
  
Etain was still screaming, but she stopped as the light flooded her vision was again calming the horrific scene she had seen. She flung herself away from Frealaf.  
  
Say a prayer for me, cause I can barely breath. I'm suffering, and I can't take it.  
  
Because of me, no one will ever see, this side of me, if I don't make it,  
  
Its like I can't wake up, its like I cant get up  
  
its like I cant remember who I used to be  
  
am I running from you or am I running from me?  
  
Clear a path for me, because I can barely see,  
  
I'm stumbling, and I can't shake it  
  
it's up to me to save myself from me, my enemy but I can't face it.  
  
Its like I can't wake up, its like I cant get up  
  
its like I cant remember who I used to be  
  
am I running from you or am I running from me?  
  
I'm breaking out.  
  
Here I come, here I come, here I come  
  
Can't, wake, up, cause I'm not around,  
  
am I running from you or am I running from me?  
  
Its like I can't wake up, its like I cant get up  
  
its like I cant remember who I used to be  
  
Am I running from you?  
  
Can't face myself, I'm just left with the suffering.  
  
Frealaf stared into Etain's drawn,terrified face. He never had imaged he would be looking into a warrior's face that was lined with terror. He took a step forward towards Etain, but she took another step backward causing him to stop dead in his tracks. "Why do you fear me, Etain? I have done nothing to harm you, what causes you such distress?"  
  
Etain stopped backing away. She still was imaging those images, any contact with Frealaf seemed to trigger them, but why? She covered the ground between herself and Frealaf and gently placed her hands on each of his cheeks and kissed his forehead. " I am sorry, a vision has been haunting me."  
  
" A vision, what do you mean?" He asked, but stopped as he heard a sharp noise ,it sounded like a mixture of a harp and a bell. He spun around,facing a band of elves that had drawn their bows and were aiming directly at Frealaf and Etain.Without thinking he grabbed Etain's hand to make sure she was close. He took into account the appearance of the elves, and memorized them. They all had long, straight dark hair that was past their lean shoulders, and braided on the sides, in the traditional style. Their apparel, all dressed the same, dark green breeches for camouflage, and a mixture of brown and green for their upper bodies.Their bows were of an excellent craftsmanship,a light faded gray with leaves etched up the wood, and with golden hair for the string.  
  
Etain looked furiously at the wood elves.Their haughty prince had visited a century before, trying to court her, but she refused. Her father and the prince had formed an alliance without any marriage, she had no idea what his guards were doing here, aiming weapons on the Princess of this realm. She remembered their Lord distinctly, very fair one of the fairest elves she had ever seen, but is attitude. He was overly too cocky, a women chaser and courtier, with the attitude he could have anyone he wanted. He had played the sweet prince with her, but she saw straight through him, to the minuscule elf. He had not left their lands happily, but refused not to form an alliance with her father.She knew Morlass had been plotting against her father, she tried to warn him, but to no avail.He was a deceitful, lying, snake in a lamb's costume.Everyone thought he was so impeccable.  
  
" What are Morlas's guards doing in the realm of Lord Lir, assaulting the Princess and their guest? You have no right to be here, unannounced, or pointing arrows at my head."  
  
The apparent leader of the group looked at her for a moment in confusion. " Ped vi....." Etain cut him off. " No, I will not speak in "our tongue" it would be rude because my guest does not speak our tongue." The leader still looked confused, but motioned for them to move forward. Etain grinned, they couldn't understand the common tongue. 'What a fool you are Morlas,even after a century to dwell in your thoughts you are still a fool.'  
  
Frealaf looked at Etain then at the guards. "Etain, what is going on? Is this some kind of cruel joke? What were they saying?"  
  
Etain shook her head, side to side. " No, this is not a joke.These are guards from the Realm of Morlass, prince of the Woodland elves. They were asking me to speak in our tongue,because they do not know the common tongue."  
  
"Do you want to fight them? We can defeat them, and send news to your father."  
  
"No, I want to know what Morlass is up to. They have no idea of our powers, lets just say I have an old score to settle, and am looking forward to this meeting. What we see we can report back to my father. So, just stay close to me, Celeblim and Naurlach will follow us for a quick escape. Their lands are not that far away, we should be there in a few hours or they may use magic to return there. We shall see."  
  
Frealaf looked at Etain for a moment like he wanted to argue, but decided he would go along with her.. He nodded his head to let her know. They started off at a fast pace, the guards forming a triangle around them, with their bows still strung. Frealaf's muscles tensed in preparation, the demon in him demanding to be released, he felt his eyes start changing from their normal golden color, to blood red. The blood began clouding his vision, he picked up the distinct smell of Etain, a mixture of soothing lavender, and the smell of her blood that was pounding through every vein like a machine, he inhaled the sweet smell deeply. The inu in him caught the smell of their male captures. He growled softly,trying to control the beast. He felt it turning inside him,ripping at the walls of flesh, demanding release, and the sweet taste of blood, and the feeling of it dripping of his claws.  
  
Frealaf felt the monster surfacing, it would be any minute now, but a cool, smooth hand was placed on the side of his arm. His vision was once again clear, as he looked down to owner of the hand. Etain.  
  
Etain had sensed some kind of turmoil going on inside Frealaf, as she looked over at him, she almost gasped at the ghastly sight of eyes turning blood red, and some type of strange marks endowed his face, they looked like blue slashes across his cheeks. 'This must be the Inu demon in him,what he really is.' All she could think to do was place her hand on his arm, in a soothing calming way, which worked as she saw the blood quickly retracted itself and his eyes were the golden orbs again. She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it quickly as the leader of the group had stopped and was removing something from his tunic.  
  
Frealaf saw Etain's eyes dart to the movement that had ceased up front, his eyes followed the direction Etain's had. The leader had removed a small, glowing crystal from his tunic.  
  
Etain observed their surroundings, instantly recognizing where they were. " That sneaky bastard."  
  
Frealaf looked at Etain, a baffled look on his face. He had never heard her curse before. "What?"  
  
" We are still in our own Realm, they brought us far enough out where our march wardens and mages can't sense any magic. So, basically what I am telling you is, they orbed themselves here with magic. I have no idea why Morlass is having his guards kidnap the most powerful Elvish lord's daughter and it is pretty obvious they do not know who you are, but your family is the most powerful demon family.They took you because they did not want you to alert anyone.It has really made me curious, he is really stepping on eggshells, and causing a possible war in doing this."  
  
Frealaf said nothing as he turned his attention back to the leader. He was staring into the glowing crystal, like he was communicating with it.The elf placed the crystal orb back in his tunic, and brought out a small knife. Frealaf looked at the knife warily, but looking in shocked amazement as the elf put the blade to his own flesh, directly on his palm, making a clean slice. He felt Etain grimace at the site. The elf wiped the blade and returned it back into his tunic, and brought the crystal orb out again, letting a few drops of his flowing blood drip onto the orb.  
  
The elf's wound started to seal, almost instantly. The crystal had absorbed the droplets of blood, and started to glow blood red. The color began fading to a faint color of red. The elf whispered a few words, which were incoherent. He turned around facing the eager faces of his loyal followers, he shook his head at them. The started to link hands,until an entire triangle was formed around Etain and Frealaf. Their hands were flung upward, towards the sky as an unnatural light began to flow out of their mouths and eyes. The light connected the entire triangle.  
  
Etain and Frealaf looked at one another, Frealaf's questioning, and Etain's in reassurance. " Do not fear,Frealaf, it is a transporting spell, though, I have not seen one done like this for centuries. I believe we are being transported to their realm, which is in the mountains, as good three day ride from the waterfall."  
  
"Could you cancel this spell?"  
  
Etain laughed quietly. "Yes, these elves are a sad display of power,but do not ever underestimate someone, they may be hiding something, but I do not sense any hidden power coming from them, but this spell is the strongest transporting spells I have ever seen another cast. Do you pick anything up with your nose?"  
  
Frealaf shook his head, as in no, but a faint grin curved his mouth as he looked at her. " I smell you." He said playfully as he grabbed her into a warm embrace, kissing her passionately. Etain's eyes began sparkling, no darkness came. She figured that Celelblim had decided she got the message. This kiss, she enjoyed.  
  
Either one of them felt the spell finish, or the new land they were in, which was chilly compared to the warm ocean Realm, or the eyes staring at them in shock, or the prince who looked angrily at the displace before him.  
  
"Hmmhum." Moslass almost hissed, for it had been nearly a century since his last meeting with Etain, and here she was kissing some silver haired.... what exactly was this.....creature kissing her? He had to repeat himself again, because the couple was totally oblivious. Still no response from either one.  
  
" It has been nearly a century since I last saw you, and you appear before me locking lips with some......."  
  
Etain growled as she heard that annoying voice. She removed herself from Frealaf in a flash and had her hand clasped around Morlass's neck. " Watch what you say, Morlass, you are already on eggshells,and we wouldn't want to break this pretty neck of yours, would we?" Etain said with flames growing in her eyes.She released him, and stepped back into place with Frealaf, who had a smug look on his face.  
  
Morlass looked like he was about to either burst from anger, or fall over in disbelief as he stared at Etain. The look causing an evil grin to form on Etain's face. "What, did you think a she-elf, couldn't move? Like you said, it has been nearly a century."  
  
Morlass stepped right in front of her, his face inches from her own. " You dare to mock me, or threaten me, Lord Morlass, Princess Etain?"  
  
"Lord? Don't make me laugh you pathetic creature of an elf. You should address,Prince Frealaf, future ruler of the Western Lands."  
  
Morlass's eyebrows raised at the title of this stranger. " Oh, and by the way, I am not the own who kidnapped Lord Lir's daughter, and Prince Frealaf, who in the near future will be Lord, as I will be Lady."  
  
Morlass's face looked like someone had just stung him, but turned into anger."So, you will wed a ........lower creature like a demon and disgrace your kin? Where is your mark? I do not see one on your neck marking you as his."  
  
"That comes when we are wed, and a disgrace would be married to you, but I want to know why you kidnapped me, and what you are up to."  
  
Morlass looked at her then walked over to Frealaf. "So, you think you have tamed the golden princess, do you?"  
  
"M-o-r-l-a-s-s." Etain hissed in warning, bringing Morlass's attention back to her." I brought you here, dearest because you are mine."  
  
Etain laughed. " Do you think you can just kidnap me,and force me to marry you? Don't you think my father, and people would find out and punish you?"  
  
" Your father would have agreed to the marriage, if you were with child."  
  
Etain raised an eyebrow at this. Morlass started to stroke her face, causing Etain to grimace in disgust.  
  
" Dispose of this.........demon..........and chain my she-elf in my chambers." Morlass ordered his guards.  
  
Etain's anger was building inside. "You........you......."  
  
Morlass had a smug look on his face awaiting her response.  
  
Frealaf started to move forward unsheathing his claws,he felt his fangs starting to drop.He couldn't believe her words, she wanted to be his mate, and then this horrible brat prince dared to speak to her with such words, no he wouldn't allow it, nor would this brat make it through the night.The moment he stepped forward Etain shook her head at him, he saw her trembling with rage. "This one is mine."  
  
She whispered. Frealaf nodded his head. He would be here, if she needed help.  
  
Morlass looked amusingly at her, like she was some play thing.  
  
"Never........ever........speak to me again, you coward." Etain hissed, still not moving  
  
Morlass had not removed that look from his face. " What are you going to do about, dearest?" He asked stroking her face.  
  
Etain snapped, her eyes glowing an emerald green, as her hand moved with undetectable speed, grabbing Morlass's hand, and crunching it in her fist.  
  
Morlass's eyes snapped in pain and shock. " What...... you dare?"  
  
Etain grinned at him looking like quite the nefarious elf.  
  
Hate, something, sometime, someway,  
  
something kick off the front floor.  
  
Mine? Something, inside.  
  
I'll never ever follow.  
  
So give.. me.. some.. thing.. that.. is.. for.. real.  
  
I'll never ever follow.  
  
Get your boogie on...  
  
Hate, something, someway, each day, dealing with no forgiveness.  
  
Why? This shit inside.  
  
Now everyone will follow.  
  
So give.. me.. noth.. ing.. just.. feel.  
  
And now this shit will follow.  
  
God pains me, the more I see the life, who wants to see?  
  
God told me, I've already got the life, oh I say...  
  
God pains me, the more I see the life, who wants to see?  
  
God told me, I've already got the life, oh I say...  
  
Each day I can feel it swallow, inside something they took from me. I don't feel your deathly ways.  
  
Each day i feel so hollow, inside I was beating me,  
  
You will never see, so come dance with me. Dance with me  
  
Rumbiddieboo  
  
Rum bum dee dum dee bum diddie doo  
  
ME!  
  
God pains me, the more I see the life, who wants to see?  
  
God told me, I've already got the life, oh I say...  
  
God pains me, the more I see the life, who wants to see?  
  
God told me, I've already got the life, oh I say...  
  
Got the life.  
  
Got... the... life.  
  
Morlass started to get very angry as he raised his hand that was not being crushed, and smacked Etain in the face as hard as he could.  
  
Etain tasted blood on the side of her face, and smiled. " You will no longer control this kingdom, it was nice at one time, before you came into ruling, but enough with the chit chat." Etain said as she released his hand and slammed her fist into his face, breaking his nose. Morlass cried out in pain.  
  
" Weren't much of fighter, were you?" Etain shrugged her shoulders as she spun around and slammed her fist again straight into his abdomen, causing Morlass to fall onto one knee gasping. Etain felt satisfied with that and turned to walk away.  
  
"GUARDS!!! CAPTURE HER." Morlass screamed.  
  
Etain turned around her eyes ablaze, as she strode forward ( you know that walk) towards his kneeling form. She knelt down in front of him. "I will uncover everyone's eyes about you, no longer will others fear you, nor will you have my people's protection.None such as you,full of malice, should be blessed. I have a feeling you and I shall meet again, on opposite sides, then I will have justice to defeat you.I will not abase myself to your level,but I promise one day I will defeat you, and you will now have to carry with you that a mere, she-elf defeated you." She whispered in a dangerously low tone of voice. As she rose, he rose also gripping her shoulder hard. " You will not leave.YOU ARE MINE."  
  
"Really?" Etain then proceeded to bring her knee up and kneed him in the groin.Etain puckered her lips up, as Morlass lay on the ground gasping for air, and wincing in pain. " No kiss? Too bad." With that she turned and was surrounded by more than fifty guards, all pointing their swords and lances at her. She started to say "SH......." but stopped as all of the guards' eyes began to widened as large as saucepans.They dropped their weapons and ran as fast their legs could carry them.  
  
Etain was a little to freaked out to turn around expecting to see some heinous creature behind her, but what she saw made her mouth drop open. A huge,silver inu demon, standing at least two hundred feet, with blood red eyes that were glowing.It had blue streaks raked across it's cheeks,and it's clawed feet had many lifeless elves underneath. "Frealaf?" She questioned. 'It must be him, who else would be here?The eyes, I recognize them, and the blue streaks, those decorated his face earlier, so this must be his true form.'  
  
He started moving towards her. 'What if in his demon form, he doesn't know who I am?' Her mind screamed at her to run or attack, but she just stood there, motionless, awaiting her death. Instead, a huge clawed paw lifted her gently off the ground and placed her behind his ears. She out of habit gripped his hair, wrapping her hands in his soft fur. Frealaf bounded off into the sky, heading up into the mountains. 


	21. The Proposal

Hi everyone! I am sooooo sorry for not updating! Please forgive me! Let me know what you think of this chapter, and I do not want to go into extensive detail about, well,you shall see :) I will update ASAP! Keep those reviews coming, and I must warn you that the next chapter will probably be very bloody, hey, there is going to be war, what do ya expect?  
  
Okay, now I'll answer some of the reviews! Only two, but hey!!  
  
Viciousbeb0p: Yes, I know, :) I am trying to bulid the contained anger up, so there will be one heck of a battle. There will be blood,guts, and I'll put some torches in for you ;p Glad you understand the story now and are enjoying it!  
  
Marius: Hey, really sorry for leaving you hanging, but the cliff hangers could be worse, right? Thanks for mentioning the songs, no one has :( I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Okay, that is it for the reviews, keep them coming. Now for the disclaimer, do I have to?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, blah, blah, blah. You know this already. I do not own Metallica or the Drowning Pool or any of the lyrics, and if you would acctually take the time, effort, and money to sue me for including it in the story, just because I am a fan of the music, you really need to get a life. Okay, that is it for the disclaimer.  
  
Chapter 21-  
  
Etain buried her face into Frealaf's soft fur, hiding it from the wind wipping at her face, as they flew straight towards the mountains. 'Why are we going into the mountains?' She thought to herself. She took a few moments to stare at the scenery. It had been nearly two centuries since she had been to the Woodelves teritory.  
  
The mountains were beautiful, since it was spring time there was little snow edowing the peaks of the mountains. The Evergreens lived up to their names, green as can be as their green limbs reached into the sky. She could barely see the forest floor because of how heavily the foliage was, but she saw a crisp stream running down the large mountains, into the forest. She sighed as she breathed in the fresh,crisp spring air.  
  
They were approaching a cave that was enbedded into the southern side of one of the mountains.The opening must have been at least twice the size Frealaf's demon form was, there was no cliff, or ledge for entrance into the cave.'How could he know where to find this?'  
  
They landed with a soft thud into the mouth of the cavern. Etain's mouth dropped open as she stared at the twinkling wall and floors of the cave. There was a small shimmer each way you turned. She also saw a stream running through.She almost screeched when a clawed paw picked her up and layed her on the ground gently. Etain beheld a two-hundred something foot monster before her.Its eyes glowing blood eye, and its mouth had venousm looking drool dripping out.  
  
Instead of the expected attack, they creature begin flickering like a candle being blown slowly by a gusp of wind.His eyes flickered to gold then back to red, as the did the blue streaks on his face, as his body began to shrink, slowly becoming a fifty foot monster, then flickering into a human form, as the creature dropped onto its forearms, its fur began to change into human skin,the clawed paws started changing into human hands with abnormal lengths to them, taking on the shape of claws. The blue streaks faded away as a very naked Frealaf appeared. His eyes opened, still blood red, with a black pupils, as he started at her, lust filling his eyes. He began to rise from the,cold rock surface of the cave's floor.  
  
Etain blushed as she saw Frealaf, all of Frealaf standing before her.  
  
"Frealaf?" Etain questioned in terror. He stopped for a moment, staring at her,he quickly covered the ground between them, looking down at her and then at her clothes, like they were an obstacle. He brought his clawed hand up, and started to slice her clothing into shreds.  
  
Etain jumped back as a startled animal would. "Frealaf, what are you doing?"  
  
His eyes never changed back to their golden color, but his voice sounded like Frealaf's. "Forgive me, Etain, but I can no longer hold the demon back, please allow me to love you." He scavagely brought his mouth down onto hers, nipping her lip and demanding entrance into her mouth.  
  
Etain's eyes widened in horror, this was not the Frealaf she knew, but the Inu taking over him. She sent out a silent scream to Celeblim. 'Wait, I am afraid of Frealaf? I fear no one.' "Forgive me." She whispered into Frealaf's mouth, as she brought her fist and pounded straight into Frealaf,not as hard she wanted to,but just enough to stun Frealaf, it worked. Frealaf hissed his pain as he threw himself away from the hand that was still touching his stomach.  
  
His blood red eyes started to take Etain in as a prey, it needed to be played with before the capture. He started to growl at her.  
  
"Frealaf. I know you are in there.Please fight this, I don't want to have to hurt you."  
  
But the creature didn't even seem to notice her words. He started to drool as he began circling her, baring his fangs to her.  
  
Etain knew that she would have to be hostile,she just didn't want to accidently kill him. Etain raised her hands in front of her, waiting for the attack, matching each step and movement Frealaf took.  
  
The demon seemed to anger at her skill, and suddenly lunged at her, colliding into her and bringing down onto the ground,with him on top.  
  
Etain knew what he was doing,the moment they touched the ground she already had her knees tucked into her chest, the bottoms of her boots laying flat against Frealaf's chest. She kicked,shoving all her weight into the kick, flinging Frealaf across the cave, as she summersulted, and flung herself up, landing on her feet, with her hands still up. "Frealaf....." She began to say,but the demon flew from where he had landed, and slammed into her again. Bringing her down onto the cold surface of the floor, the demon grinned at her evilly, as the drool continued to drip, hitting her face, Etain looked up at this demon in a state of disgust.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Etain screamed. She headbutted Frealaf on the forehead, he was stunned for a moment, but that was all Etain needed, she had his arms pinned behind his back, and quickly changed positions with him, she was now laying on top of him, holding his arms behind his head.  
  
The demon hissed at her angrily. "Frealaf,pl..." Etain began to say,but the creature lifted its head in a flash and sunk its fangs right where the neck and shoulder meet.  
  
Etain cried out in pain as his fangs sunk down into her delicate flesh.  
  
Where do I take this pain of mine  
  
I run, but it stays right my side  
  
So tear me open, pour me out  
  
There's things inside that scream and shout  
  
And the pain still hates me  
  
So hold me, until it sleeps  
  
Just like the curse, just like the stray  
  
You feed it once, and now it stays  
  
So tear me open, but beware  
  
There's things inside without a care  
  
And the dirt still stains me  
  
So wash me, until I'm clean  
  
*It grips you, so hold me  
  
It stains you, so hold me  
  
It hates you, so hold me  
  
It holds you, so hold me  
  
Until it sleeps**  
  
So tell me why you've choosen me  
  
Don't want your grip, don't want your greed  
  
I'll tear me open, make you gone  
  
No more can you hurt anyone  
  
And the fear still shakes me  
  
So hold me, until it sleeps  
  
[*--** Repeat]  
  
I don't want it  
  
So tear me open, but beware  
  
The things inside without a care  
  
And the dirt still stains me  
  
So wash me, 'till I'm clean...  
  
I'll tear me open, make you gone  
  
No longer will you hurt anyone  
  
And the fear still shapes me  
  
So hold me, until it sleeps...  
  
Until it sleeps...  
  
Etain felt the blood flowing down her shoulder,drenching her tunic and shirt the pain increasing with very breath she took,shoving the throbbing pain that was flowing through her entire body, out of her mind,she focused completely on Frealaf.  
  
She brought her lips down on his blood stained face and kissed him softly."Frealaf,please you must fight."  
  
The demon was shocked when Etain kissed it, and its eyes began to flicker as a familar golen color was returning. The red was fighting it, but the gold began drowning out the red until the gold no longer flickered.  
  
Etain sighed with relief and smiled down at Frealaf. "My stomach hurts.What happened?"  
  
Etain continued to grin down at Frealaf, she bent her head and kissed him again.  
  
Frealaf looked at her in confusion for a second,but instanlty returning the kiss,deepening it. His keen sense of smell was detecting a strong flow of blood, his eyes widened as he realized it was Etain's, his eyes shot up staring at Etain's neck, her neck had blood that had recently dried, and her tunic and shirt were soaked at the top with blood. "Etain,what happened to you,why are you bleeding?"  
  
"You don't remember anything?"  
  
Frealaf shook his head and said "No."  
  
" You transformed into your demon form back when we were fighting Morlass and his guards, and you picked me up,gently, and flew into this cave, then transformed back into your human form, and........you..........we fought, and you bit me, I kissed you and you came back."  
  
Frealaf grabbed Etain's arms to prevent her from falling, as he throw himself into a sitting position.He looked confused and a little scared. "I am sorry,Etain,the demon in me has yet to be tamed."  
  
Etain sighed as she leaned agaisnt his chest,forgetting everything. She jumped up realizing that Frealaf was starke naked. She blushed,looking everywhere but at him.  
  
"What is the matter,Etain?"  
  
"Ah,......... you.........are...............sort.............of.............not........... ...dressed." Etain replied looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Frealaf looked down at himself, and turned red. He had absolutly nothing to cover himself up with. "Etain......I don't have anything."  
  
Etain forgot she could cast a spell for clothing. It was a spell she had been taught at a very young age. It was really a thinking spell,all she had to do was image the clothing forming, and it would appear. She imagined Frealaf's clothing, a white ruffled shirt, dark breeches,and a boots. She opened her eyes, and Frealaf was clothed.  
  
Etain fell onto one knee gasping for air.Frealaf ran toward her to help her up. She gratefully accepted the help, gripping his shoulder, her feet were firmly on the ground.  
  
"May I look at your neck?" Frealaf questioned.  
  
"Please do. Why did you bite my neck?"  
  
Frealaf didn't want to answer her, he knew full well why. He looked at her neck, to see that the wound had already started to heal, it would leave a crescent shaped scar, but much more than that would this mark stand for. He marked her as his mate.  
  
"Well?" Etain asked him again.  
  
" I have marked you as my mate."  
  
Etain couldn't respond to him, she just stood there, her mind racing, remembering Celeblim's words to her, she could never belong to Frealaf.  
  
"Etain, I would not have done this, but the demon. Did you not tell Morlass that you and I were to be wed?"  
  
Etain finally responded, "Yes, I did, I don't know why I said it, it just came out."  
  
Frealaf looked a little hurt. Etain regreted saying that. "Frealaf.....I didn't mean that,there are some things you don't know and couldn't understand."  
  
Frealaf rose and walked over to her, and looked down into her eyes, that were trying to hide her emotion. " I would like to understand,Etain. I have marked you,and I don't know how to undo it.You must have accepted me, if not the scar will fade with time.  
  
Etain was so choked up, she couldn't speak, she just looked into his golden eyes that were stirring with emotion, and nodded her head.  
  
He leaned down and they shared a sweet kiss. A strong wind picked up, and blew straight through the cave, causing Frealaf's opened shirt to whip open into the night air, revealing his tones muscles.  
  
Etain removed herself from Frealaf's warm embrace and walked towards the entrance, that overlooked the vast green forest. The tree's green leaves looked black in the night sky. She stared at everything, her eyes blank, emtionless retracing her memory. She hated the feeling of fearing an image. Never, had she been obliged to do anything, but her people, the lands, everything depended upon her. Fate threw its burden onto her. A warm hand rested on her shoulder.  
  
She turned around and faced Frealaf. His golden eyes holding hers, looking for answers to his questions, nothing could be revealed to him.  
  
It pained Etain very much to do this. She cared deeply for him, yet she could never feel what he deserved. " Frealaf.... I can not allow to stay...." She began to say,but his long, slender fingers pressed against her mouth.  
  
He kneeled down onto the rurf surface, one knee resting on the floor, and his other foot resting on the ground, he looked deeply into her eyes and asked her, with pure honesty and what he felt in his heart.  
  
"Etain, I have never felt anything like this before. You hide something from me, I can sense it, but no matter, I do not deny my affections for you, they run deeper than my words can describe. I ask you to be my mate."  
  
Etain felt a single tear spill from her emtionless eyes, her mind was screaming at her. ' Tell him. He must not be fooled into this.' The tear twinkled in the starlight as it fell onto Freala'f out stretched palms.  
  
" My people, we do not mate, we marry." Was all Etain managed to say.  
  
Frealaf smiled at her. "Then marry me."  
  
I'm tearing away  
  
Pieces are falling I can't seem to make them stay  
  
You run away  
  
Faster and faster you can't seem to get away  
  
Break  
  
Hope there's a reason  
  
For questions unanswered I just don't see everything  
  
Yes I'm inside you  
  
Tell me how does it feel to feel like this  
  
Just like I do  
  
I don't care about anyone else but me  
  
I don't care about anyone  
  
Do I really want this  
  
Sometimes I scare myself I just can't let it go  
  
Can you believe it  
  
Everything happens for reasons I just don't know  
  
I don't care about anyone else but me  
  
I don't care about anyone  
  
I don't care about anyone else but me  
  
I don't care about anyone or anything but me  
  
Damn I love me  
  
Etain knew she was being selfish, not telling him her heart would never belong to him, she could never love him the way he deserved and she would leave in five years, to face a battle she didn't know if she'd survive.  
  
She gasped and choked back the tears and sobs that demanded to be released, they had been held back for so long. She placed a hand on either side of his face and kneeled down, eyelevel with him. " Yes." Again was all she could manage.  
  
His smiled widened so much it looked like it would consume his face, he sprang forward, knocking Etain to the ground, as his lips pressed into hers.  
  
They returned safely to Etain's kingdom. They announced their engament, all delighted in the news. The King was gloating with happiness.  
  
They searched for the Prince Morlass, of the Mountain Elves to trial him for his treachery, but there was not a trace of him.  
  
Etain and Frealaf were married at the end of spring, they wed on top of the waterfall, both dressed in pure white, with the entire kingdom of elves and demons alike present, untied for the first time in history. This was only the creatures that lived in the Western lands, the others will come later on in the story.  
  
Frealaf's father died of old age, and he was now Lord of the Western Lands, and had to return. Etain relctanly went with him, leaving Celeblim, Naurlach, and everything she held dear behind. They left on one of the dragons from the Western Lands, that had delivered the message of death of the King.  
  
Lord Lir never had another child, Etain being the only living heir the throne. She would be called to rule in the near future. Trouble was brewing in the South. Whispers of failed alliances with the race of men and elves alike spread through the kingdom. There were many attacks on the outer boarders of the once peaceful land caused by men, elves, and orcs.  
  
Soon, history would be written. Destinys revealed, and blood would spill the ground for many miles.  
  
OOOOOOOH. I am so evil for stopping there! 


	22. Many Partings

Hi everyone! New Inuyasha episodes air tonight!! 12:00 A.M. Eastern time. :) I know I said this was going to be a bloody chapter, but it will be in the next one, just wanted to give you something to read sense next chapter will probably take awhile to write.  
  
So,please keep reading and reviewing! You know how much we like it. Isn't that right,Gollum?  
  
Gollum huddled in corner whispering, " The precious, stolen from us. Dirty,nastyes, hobbites, stole it from us. We hates them. We spits on them." He then proceeds to spit or make that sound.  
  
Greenleaf: "An announcements you would like to make Smeagol, besides that?" Gollum: "Smeagol?? Smeagol, the Two Towers comes out tomorrow. Yes, we wants that too."  
  
Ah yes, Lord of the Rings Two Towers comes out tomorrow, but wait until Nov. 12 for the extended version, much better. :)  
  
Now for the fun DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue me. Can you guess what song it is? Shinedown's "Fly From the Inside"  
  
I only got one review :( but one is better than none. *Sigh*  
  
watergoddesskasey: Hmmmm, I have been wondering that myself. There is going to be one or two more chapters for Etain and Frealaf, depends on what the mind comes up with, but Inuyasha is listening to the story, quietly! That is a surprise, isn't it? Glad you like the story, no I am full of zest at this. Please keep reading and let me know what you think. Tell your friends :)SELLOUT, no not really. I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Okay, so here is the chapter, it may be a little BLAH, maybe not YOU need to let me know what YOU think. Next chapter full of battle goodness. AHHHH, isn't that sweet?  
  
Okay, REVIEW. MWHAHAHAHAHA. Is it MW or is it MU?  
  
Chapter 22-Many Partings  
  
Five Years later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Etain walked through the endless hallways in the castle of her husband,Lord of the Western Lands, Frealaf. It had been a long,pleasant, vision free, five years since their wedding day.Her eyes brightened at the pleasant memory of their wedding.  
  
She was much grieved for having to depart with Frealaf, leaving Celeblim, Naurlach, and her lands behind but being immortal she knew she would return, not only that but it would be five years on the stroke of midnight.  
  
In her time spent at the castle, she began to memorize all the different stairways,passages, etc. She walked through the dark halls that lead deep into the heart of the castle.  
  
She stopped at the end of a hall and stared at a very large picture of Frealaf's dragons. Both were in battle pose their shimmering green scales reflecting the burning sun, their yellow reptilian eyes, zooming in everything as prey. Their liquid silver claws caked in blood, standing on a large stormwing. Its eyes open,glistening in the sun, and its human face covered with blood, its sharp metal teeth were in view.  
  
Frealaf was riding one of them, decked out in armor, with a large sword raised, gleaming with blood.  
  
Between the two dragons laid a small, two-headed infant dragon, it was being taught the lessons of fighting, by Frealaf and its parents.She couldn't recall its name.  
  
Etain softly placed both of her hands on a torch that rested beside the picture. She pushed on the hilt of the wood, causing the picture to come out of the wall, revealing a hidden stairway that lead up. Etain quickly descended the steps, they were made of iron and were very narrow. The entire way was pitch black, Etain knew each step, and where to place each foot.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, she saw a light ahead. She quickened her pace, nearly running towards the light.  
  
Etain ran out of the open door, the stairs she had descended lead her straight on top of the castle.  
  
Etain's purpose of coming here was to stare at the moon. Looking up at the sky she noted the moon would be full in a few days. Its face seemed to grinning down at her evilly.  
  
Etain took a step back and muttered, "Harvest Moon." The Harvest Moon always meant ill fortunes would soon happen. Old stories from Kings said it usually meant some type of battle would take place in the near future.  
  
Etain began to look down at the surrounding kingdom. The demons were very nice, but she missed her home, and Celeblim especially. There were no waterfalls or beaches were, only a few lakes were scattered across this land.  
  
It was a beautiful land, with heavily foliaged forests, and meadows with green grass, but winter touched this land like no land Etain had ever lived in. Her home, winter never killed the trees,grass, flowers, or froze the water.  
  
The temperature home was perfect. Etain shook her head and reminded herself that this wasn't home. That thought now seemed to nag at her mind more often.  
  
Etain heard wind chimes, marking the midnight hour, the new day had arrived.Etain felt Goosebumps form all over her body, causing her to shiver. Two strong arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
Etain jumped in shock,but relaxed as she felt Frealaf's lip press against her neck."Mind being a little louder next time?" She whispered softly.  
  
She felt Frealaf's grin against her neck, as he began to nip her. She squirmed out of his hold, and walked a few feet away, so she could look at him and the moon reflecting off his silver hair.  
  
Frealaf's eyes widened a bit, he raised his nose and sniffed the air.  
  
'Don't be such a dog." Etain giggled quietly.  
  
Frealaf continued his smelling of the air process. Etain scanned the area for any intruders, she saw nothing, and she heard nothing with her elvish ears.  
  
"What is the matter?" Etain questioned Frealaf.  
  
He began to stalk towards, his eyes flickering red.  
  
Etain raised an eyebrow at him curiously, but noticed his eyes were once again changing into their demon form.  
  
Frealaf walked closely around Etain, his neck stretched out, smelling her, his eyes turning blood red.  
  
"Frealaf, what is the matter with you?"  
  
Frealaf threw himself away from her, shrinking in the shadows, he gripped his hair.  
  
Etain slowly and calmly walked over to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, as he had done five years earlier.  
  
Frealaf looked up at her, his eyes and face masked by the dark shadows.  
  
"Frealaf"  
  
Frealaf rose from his hiding place, revealing his normal golden eye color. "How could you, Etain, and with who?" Frealaf asked with a pained expression on his face, he looked like someone had just betrayed him.  
  
Etain took a startled step backwards, she had no idea what he was talking about." Wh......What are you talking about?" She stammered out.  
  
" You know well what I speak of." Frealaf stated his face becoming masked with anger.  
  
Etain had not a clue of what he was accusing her off. "What??"  
  
Frealaf seemed very frustrated with her and nearly yelled, "Your scent, I smell another on you. How could you? I thought you were happy. At least tell me who it was."  
  
Etain's eyes widened with surprise, he was accusing her of having a lover?  
  
" I know not of what you speak, there has been no other but you."  
  
Frealaf looked like he was going to believe her, but turned away from her, staring out into the vast sky.  
  
Etain ran to Frealaf and forced him to face her. "Frealaf, I swear to you, I do not know of what you speak."  
  
Frealaf looked into Etain's pleading eyes, full of sincerity and honesty. His nose suddenly picked up a metallic scent, emitting off her.  
  
His eyes widened in surprise, the scent was his own, mingled with Etain's, and..  
  
His eyes nearly popped out in recognition, Etain was with child.  
  
Etain looked at Frealaf with strange expression echoing her face. She thought females were suppose to have the mood swings.  
  
Frealaf scooped Etain up in his arms, shielding her from any harm, making her squeak.  
  
" Frealaf, what are you doing?" She managed to gasp.  
  
'Forgive me, forgive me." Was all Frealaf could mumble. He had waited five long years for a child. Yes, they were immortal but he wanted children.  
  
"Frealaf, PUT ME DOWN!! and stop this nonsense and tell me what is wrong with you!" Etain demanded.  
  
Frealaf gently placed Etain on the ground and looked into her eyes. "Etain, you are with child."  
  
Etain's face paled and she looked like she was about to faint. "It can't be......I can not......" Etain began to speak but trailed off in thought.  
  
Frealaf was taken back by her reaction. "I thought you would be happy about this." Frealaf placed his hand underneath her chin, and lifted her chin up so he could look at her. "Etain?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Etain eyes snapped out their trance and she looked at Frealaf, who was awaiting her reply.  
  
"I am..........I'm just surprised."  
  
Frealaf seemed satisfied with that answer. " Come, you must get lots of rest. I will announce the wonderful news to the kingdom tomorrow." With that said, he picked Etain up and carried her back to their chambers.  
  
The Next Day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Etain." A soothing voice called her name repentantly.  
  
Etain felt herself running through endless fields of flowers, running across lakes, until she found the one calling her.  
  
Celeblim in all his brilliance, stood in a field of waist high golden wheat.His silver coat reflecting the burning sun, causing a prism effect.  
  
"Celeblim!" Etain cried out as she ran towards him, she buried her face in his neck.  
  
" I have missed you so much. Why have you not visited me?"  
  
" Etain, it is time for your return. They will try and prevent you from coming, nothing must stop you not even the child you carry."  
  
Etain had tears in her eyes as she looked up at Celeblim, realizing her love for him, she felt like she belonged with him.  
  
"Why did I get with child? I thought demons and elves could not cross."  
  
Celeblim tossed his mane, as his nuzzled Etain.  
  
" That I can not answer for you. Only the higher power wanted it to, the child you carry will play a part in something yet."  
  
" Why couldn't you and I stay together?"  
  
" Now is not the time. We will have our time but you must listen to me. Frealaf will form an alliance with some race of men, even against your warning, and he will not allow you to leave these lands, especially since you carry his child. You must promise me you will depart from here in no more than three days.  
  
Your people need you, the battle of destiny is coming swiftly and you are the only one you can protect our home and people."  
  
Etain looked up at Celeblim and placed a soft kiss on his muzzle.  
  
"You know I already promised you. Just don't send me one of this horrible visions."  
  
"That I do not have control over, if you seem to be walking away, it is sent to you automatically, don't lose your hold on the string, Etain."  
  
Etain smiled at Celeblim. Everything he said made sense. " May I see you in your true form?"  
  
"That may be too powerful for you, but I will show you this form."  
  
Etain shielded her eyes as a brilliant silver light appeared her mouth dropped open as she started at one of the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen.  
  
" Celeblim?" Etain gasped taking in his height, he must have been at least 6'7 or more, his long silver hair, was straight and reached past his stomach, it was a true color of silver not light like Frealaf's but silver.  
  
His face was perfect, with crystal blue eyes that smiled at her, his skin was radiating a silver white glow.  
  
" Did I surprise you?" Without another word he stooped down and kissed her.  
  
This kiss was nothing like Frealaf's, this one sent her into a total state of bliss.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, Celeblim broke the kiss and changed back into his Elvish horse form, the one she had known, and galloped across the field out of sight.  
  
Etain touched her lips, smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Etain awoke to Frealaf dismounting her. She almost screamed at Frealaf for what he had done.  
  
"WHY WERE YOU DOING THAT?" She screeched at Frealaf who placed a warm kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I was just so happy and you seemed to be enjoying it."  
  
She almost voiced why she had been smiling but caught herself before she spoke.  
  
Frealaf began dressing in his "important" clothes.  
  
" Who are you meeting with?"  
  
" Well, I have an important meeting with Aaken about an alliance we may be able to form, and I was planning on hosting a festival tonight in celebration of our child." Frealaf kneeled down and placed a kiss on her stomach, then left.  
  
Etain recalled Celeblim's words about an alliance with the race of men. ' No, it can't be, Frealaf will destroy my kingdom?'  
  
Etain quickly rose and ran to clean herself and she haltingly dressed. She wanted to find Frealaf and that horrible toad demon, Aaken.He reminded her of a parasite,no matter what you did, it always would return.  
  
Frealaf preferred her to wear dresses, but Etain didn't like them, so she decided to put her breeches and tunic on along with her old uniform she always wore. Her eyes spotted a small,wooden box hidden underneath the bed.  
  
She kneeled down and drew the box out from under the bed, and began to slowly open the box. Something seemed so familiar about it, her mind seemed to be trying to place it, but couldn't grasp whatever it was.  
  
A soft glow was emitting out of the box, as her eyes adjusted to the glow. She took in vivaciously the contents of the box.  
  
There were a few small daggers, and a miniature bow with arrows. 'These are my old weapons. Why is it I don't remember placing them here? Their size, for they have greatly decreased in size.'  
  
She picked her bow up and as she removed it from the box, it returned to its normal size. 'Impossible! The box is charmed, but the magic is undetectable. I'll keep this secret, they may yet come in handy.' She quickly shoved the box under the bed. She continued with her dressing and nearly ran out of her room.  
  
She ran down the hall asking servants where the council was taking place. Of course it would be in the proper place, the Fellowship Room, is what Frealaf commonly referred it to be called.Where all the visitors of countries came to form treaties with.  
  
Etain ran down a long hallway, scooping out the golden doors that would mark her targeted destination. Her eyes flew to her wanted area.  
  
Etain burst through the golden doors, and was stared at by Frealaf with a questioning and two very ugly toad eyes stared at her in annoyance.  
  
"M' Lady." Aaken said reluctantly. " What brings this honor?"  
  
Etain wanted to punch his ugly little face in. But she managed a smile and a civil hello.  
  
" Do you need something?" Frealaf asked her.  
  
"No, I wanted to speak with you about this alliance you are discussing."  
  
Frealaf covered his mouth to hide his smile and Aaken openly laughed out loud. " A female discuss matters of alliances? HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA"  
  
Etain looked very pissed. She walked slowly over to Aaken, descending upon him like he was prey. She felt a growl rise in her voice, Aaken had a look of amusement on his face. " A female attack me? HAHAHHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
"Really, toad? I would think twice about that." Etain sprang upon Aaken, gripping him by the throat, raising him off the ground. Aaken had a look of terror on his face now.  
  
Etain puckered her lips up, " Ah, no comment? Too bad."  
  
" H......e..........l............p.............!!" Aaken choked his eyes rolling, trying to seek Frealaf out.  
  
"Etain." Frealaf's stern voice called out.  
  
Etain dropped Aaken onto the floor, causing the toad to smash into the floor, gasping for breath.  
  
" What would you like to say,Etain? Did you come in here just to attack my servant?"  
  
" No, as I said I need to discuss your questions about forming an alliance with these men. You must not, they have deceived my people and are planning an attack on them. Never trust the race of men, all they desire is power and coming out on top."  
  
" Don't we all. I must disagree with you Etain. They are in the East now and will be a very worthy ally. They are many foes out there that we may yet have to fight."  
  
Etain pounded her fist on the table, causing the glass table to crack,and a small gash causing an amount of blood to flow. " YOU MUST NOT!" Etain yelled angrily.  
  
Frealaf jumped up and looked down at her. " Etain, you must be careful, you do not want to harm the child. I will discuss this with Aaken."  
  
Etain was fuming with anger, and the blood was pounding into her head, she had to go out running or go practice using her sword and arrow.  
  
" I am going to be in the training yard."  
  
"No, Etain, you may not train heavily like you do, we want no harm to come to the child."  
  
" I will practice as usually, the child will be fine, deal with it."  
  
Etain spun around and began to leave but her wrist was caught by Frealaf.  
  
" Etain, please."  
  
Etain shook her head and said, " Fine, I'll train lightly."  
  
With that she left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Etain was pacing in their chambers, waiting for Frealaf to return and tell her of his decision. She was about to go seek him but he appeared that second.  
  
She nearly ran at him, " Well, what happened?"  
  
" Woah!!" Frealaf smiled, " We have formed an alliance with the Eastern men." He said proudly.  
  
"WHAT?! I warned you about them. Why would you do something like that?"  
  
" Etain, you do not understand. Are you ready for the celebration?"  
  
Etain's face began to shadow as she scowled at him.' I do not know understand, fledgling? I was trained in this, grew up in the greatest kingdom, saw this happen on a daily basis, and you tell me I do not understand?'  
  
" I am not going." Etain said simply.  
  
" What? You have to go, you are the mother to-be!"  
  
"No, I don't have to do anything. I must tell you that I will be leaving in the morning to return to my home. My father is ill and my people need me. May I take a dragon and send it back when I arrive?"  
  
Frealaf looked at her stunned. " You are leaving? Why did I not see this messenger?"  
  
" Yes, I will leave early in the morning. So,may I borrow a dragon?"  
  
" You are my queen, you can have anything you want, but I deny you my permission to leave my lands. You are with child and I will not have you in any danger. Now, prepare yourself for the festival."  
  
" You will not allow me to leave freely? I am not attending the festival."  
  
Frealaf looked at her, his anger building. " No, you may not leave my lands. You belong to me, and I will not have you risking your life or my child's life. I will tell everyone of the good news,and that you are sick. You are to stay in these chambers, and are not permitted anywhere without me. I will see you late tonight."  
  
He stalked out of the room, and she heard his words to guards. 'So, it is going to be this way. Fine.I can not believe he would support something that would destroy my home.'  
  
Etain paced the room thinking of her escape and how to leave without alerting anyone. All of the stable guards and all of the villagers would be drunk because of the festivals, so it would be easy not to be seen.  
  
Her suddenly remembered the weapons she had found previously.  
  
She laid flat on floor, searching with her fingers for the box. She hit something, feeling it, she knew it was the box, dragging out from under the bed, she opened it quickly.  
  
Her eyes scanned out all of the weapons, bow,arrows,a couple of draggers she could strap to her calves, and legs, and one sword.  
  
She snapped the daggers around her legs, in easy reach, placed her arrow and bows on her back, and strapped her sword around her waist. "Good to go." She whispered walking towards the exit.  
  
Etain peeped her head out the door, the guards turned to look at her, she smiled sweetly at them. " Hi boys, I am not feeling to well, could you help me in here?"  
  
The guards looked at each other, and nodded their heads, and walked slowly through the large,wooden doors.  
  
Etain grinned at them as she slowed down so they were now in front of her. "What do you need help with My Lady?"  
  
Etain smashed their heads together, they began to crash into the floor, but Etain rushed forward and caught each of them, so they wouldn't make any noise. She had to leave quietly.  
  
Etain using her Elvish skills, walked soundlessly out of the castle, she could hear much noise coming from the outside yard, near the stable. Etain cursed silently to herself and at Frealaf, he purposely had the festival by the stables so she would be seen if she attempted escaping with a dragon.  
  
'I can play this game too, Frealaf.' Etain crept low to the ground, weaving in and out of bushes and trees, that would lead her into the forests. She had to cross a barren field before she would hit the forest. She was debating whether running would be easier or dragging herself with her arms across the field would be easier, her spine stiffened as she heard footsteps approaching.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the "Celebration"  
  
Frealaf raised a cup of their best wine, and toasted his wife, and his fellow demons,and his unborn child. Whispers were uttered at the thought of a half-ling ruling. " What talk is this? My child will be no halfling, you may not degrade him before he can defend himself. He will have the powers of demon and elvish they both flow through his veins, consider yourselves lucky for such a worthy heir to the Western Lands."  
  
Aaken had surrounded himself with female toad demons, looking at each with a new interest, he knew Frealaf was to present him with a gift. "Are you so sure it will be a male, m' Lord?"  
  
Frealaf chuckled at Aaken's arrogance. He rose his glass of purple liquid, spilling a small amount in the process and said, " They will all be male! Never in history has a female been born to the throne."  
  
Everyone cheered to that, Aaken wanted to argue the fact that all the past queens had been Inu or related to that, but bit his lip, and returned to his merciless flirting.  
  
" I owe, my loyal servant, Aaken a gift. Name your gift Aaken."  
  
" A female, m' Lord, would be wonderful."  
  
" So be it, take her as a gift of thanks from me and the kingdom for your loyal services."  
  
As everyone cheered and hollered and belittled themselves even more by the alcohol intake, Frealaf sipped at his wine, but a quick movement of shadows crossing the field they were beside that lead into the forest caught his attention.  
  
Frealaf rose in all his glory and praising from his people. " Excuse, I thank all of you for attending and please do keep celebrating as long as you like, but I must check on my sick Lady."  
  
Frealaf moved into the shadows away from the lights and demons, as he began seeking the scent out of this shadow. His nose picked up the familiar scent of Etain. He growled softly realizing she had escaped the guards, and was leaving.  
  
He walked quietly behind the hunched figure, that was half way across the field. He knew it was Etain, seeing the silver gold hair, and her figure, plus he could now smell his child in her. He would wait until she entered the forest, he did not want anyone to see them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Etain reached the shelter of the trees in no time. She stood up and brushed herself off and turned to look at the castle for the last time. She had a feeling she may not live to see this place again. " Good bye, Frealaf." Etain whispered and bowed her head for a moment and turned to begin her journey. She felt a sudden rush, as someone zoomed by her.  
  
Frealaf heard her say good bye. 'Why is she leaving? Not because of the alliance?' He took off to stop her, flashing by her to cut her path off.  
  
Etain gasped in surprise as an angry and disturbing Frealaf stood before, panting and looking down at her like she was a child that had disobeyed him.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
  
Etain quickly recovered, and brushed past him, "Out of my way, Frealaf."  
  
Frealaf looked inclined to strike Etain, but started circling her preventing her from moving forward, an angry expression endowing his fair features. " Where are you fleeing to, Etain?"  
  
Etain stared straight ahead into the vast nothingness, looking blanking at Frealaf. She recalled Celeblim's words of warning to her. She was dragged out of her thoughts by someone shaking her roughly, digging their claws into her flesh. Her eyes snapped open, to stare straight into Frealaf's golden orbs. " What is the meaning of this?" Etain demanded.  
  
" You are my queen, and wife, and here I catch you scurrying in the darkness of night into the forest? Directly against my wishes, please speak to me and tell me of this madness."  
  
" Oh, you wish to know everything do you? Let me tell you, I warned you of the treacherous ways of men, disgusting creatures are they, the ones you made this alliance with.  
  
Does it mean nothing to you that I warned you? These people will attack my home.  
  
They are forming an army of mountain elves, who betrayed my people long ago, teaming up with orcs and the race of men to destroy our peaceful land. Are you going to join it? Be forewarned, I will fight you and if I have to, I will kill you.  
  
So, remove yourself from my path, and I let me walk down destiny's road. Fate has left its bowels on my shoulders."  
  
Frealaf had not released her, she with lightning speed, she drew her sword and pointed it at his throat.  
  
Here's the weight of the world on my shoulders  
  
Here's the weight of the world on my shoulders  
  
On my shoulders  
  
All alone I pierce the chain  
  
And all in all the sting remains  
  
And dieing eyes consume me now  
  
The voice inside screams out loud  
  
I am focused on what I am after  
  
The key to the next open chapter  
  
Cause I found a way to steal the sun from the sky  
  
Long live that day that I decided to fly from the inside  
  
Every day a new deception  
  
Pick your scene and take direction  
  
And all in all I search to connect  
  
But I don't wear a mask and I have no regrets  
  
I am focused on what I am after  
  
The key to the next open chapter  
  
CHORUS  
  
I can't escape the pain  
  
I can't control the rage  
  
Sometimes I think that I'm gonna go insane  
  
I'm not against what's right  
  
I'm not for what's wrong  
  
I'm just making my way and I'm gone  
  
Here's the weight of the world on my shoulders  
  
" Remove yourself, or I will strike. Do not become my enemy,Frealaf." Etain almost said in a pleading tone.  
  
Frealaf merely stared at Etain, a mixture of emotions emitting off of him. He was surprised at Etain, she stood proudly, glowing with anger, and something he could not describe, he couldn't fathom something about her.He retracted his claws, and backed a few feet away.  
  
" Etain, even if what you speak of is true, I cannot allow you to go. You carry my child and no ill shall come to him."  
  
" A male is it? You cannot stop me. I promise you, I shall return the child. My people and lands come first." With that said, she brushed past him, walking down the path.  
  
" Etain." Frealaf called.  
  
Etain paused in her stride, turning her head to the side, waiting for him to speak. " Do you love me?"  
  
Etain was startled with the question, Etain knew she must not say anything encouraging to him, they were not meant to be, and it would only prevent him from finding true love. "No, not the way you think." She whispered and began walking again.  
  
Frealaf watched Etain's retreating figure disappear into the shadows, staring at her back he sank onto his knees and buried his head into his lap, raking his claws across his scalp in his moment of despair.. 


	23. Return

Hi eveyone! Sorry I have not updated in a while, but you know how that goes. I have one thing to say, "Moving is a bitch."  
  
Okay, I know you are all expecting the battle in this chapter, but, I had to give you all a nice little 'description' of what is going on and needed more time to type the battle up, but here you go, please REVIEW! Let me know what you think of this chapter,okay?  
  
By the way, going through my Gollum stage (well, have been on it for a few years.) Morlass is going to have is type of attitude in this chappie, evil guy that he is. Just a little note.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Gollum creeping towards Inuyasha. "The thieves, the thieves. The dirty, little thieves. They stole it from us, my precious." Gollum reaches out and grips onto Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: "WHAT THE HELL!! GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE PERVERTED ............"  
  
Gollum:" It is my own, my precious, it belongs to us, yes precious it belongs to us."  
  
Inuyasha smacks Gollum on the head with the Tetsagia (sorry if I spelled that wrong, it is late okay!)  
  
Gollum: "....................................................."  
  
Okay, I do not own Inuyasha nor (nor hmmmmm, like that word?) do I own Metallica, though that would be AWESOME! I do not own the lyrics to The Four Horsemen either. *Sigh* "Ohhh, yes we do." No really, just love the song. Let me know if you like it. Go download it!  
  
Reviewers: Okay I would like to give a huge and prolonged THANK YOU to Elven Mischief, you gave me six reviews or more. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU,THANK YOU, THANK YOU,THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ah yes, my friend just posted her first story on here, it is a Lord Of The Rings story, her name is LorienRangerElf go check it out! Go read Elven Mischief's LOTR story too, very funny :).  
  
Okay, here you go, PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Chapter 23-  
  
An elf prince, with dark greasy hair and pale skin that was once beautiful, had turned into a disgusting image of an elf.  
  
His dark eyes looked into a pool of black liquid,revealing those who he wished to see.  
  
A large, evil grin full of malice spread across his face as he looked at the departing back of his golden princess. "So, you run towards home, yet what may await you,my fair one?" He began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"Prince Morlass, we must discuss our plans and stratify the battle." A rough looking man said.  
  
Morlass turned dark eyes towards the man. "That we will. Have you readied the orcs and your men?" The man nodded his head,it was obvious he was terrified of Morlass. " Leave." The man bowed and quickly left.  
  
Morlass focused his eyes back into the pool of black liquid, the image had already started to fade, the water had ripples swiftly swirling it, completely deleted the image.  
  
"There will be no castle or home when you finally arrive, Etain, only death, and then I will grab you at your moment of despair. You will submit to me."  
  
His deep laugh echoed all through the halls of his hidden castle in the mountains.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Etain squeezed both of her temples, that horrid voice echoing through her head. The words ringing over and over again, "There will be no castle or home when you finally arrive."  
  
"ARGH!" Etain screamed as she started jumping up and down, trying to remove the painful ring.  
  
Etain stopped jumping up and down and realized it had stopped. As quickly as it had come, it left at the same speed.  
  
"That was definitely different, and Morlass, you do not know what you have gotten yourself into."  
  
'Alright, now back to the path.' Etain would have used her magic to transport herself, but this part of Frealaf's woods were charmed, no magic could be used.  
  
She would be leaving the charmed area in a few minutes, then she could cast her spell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" 'My Lord, what would you have me do?" Aaken asked Frealaf groggily. It was in the middle of the night, now early morning and Frealaf had summoned Aaken. 'Ah, the things I do.' Aaken thought out-loud, but Frealaf didn't seem to notice.  
  
"She is gone, just left. No love? How can this be?"  
  
" M' Lord?" A confused Aaken asked.  
  
Frealaf took Aaken into account, his eyes registering him. "We must help her!" Frealaf suddenly yelled, jumping up out of his leather chair, punching his fist through the air.  
  
Aaken retreated a few steps from Frealaf, quite the confused little toad.  
  
"Aaken, she cannot be through the charmed woods, we can still catch up with her. Send out for troops, and prepare them all for battle. Bring me my dragon."  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Aaken bowed and ran out of the room, tripping over an area rug.  
  
Frealaf began pacing the room, his mind racing. 'What have I done?' He asked himself, no answer came. He couldn't believe what he had done, he had tried to force his Etain, no cage her in his castle.  
  
"What have I become?" He questioned himself out loud. An image of Etain's hurt face raped his mind.  
  
"I HAVE LOST HER,!" Frealaf screamed pounding his fist into the rock wall,smashing through it.  
  
"M' Lord?" Stammered a confused and wide-eyed Aaken.  
  
"WHAT." Growled Frealaf.  
  
Aaken started backing up his head bowed. "Your dragon and the army are ready."  
  
Frealaf nodded his head and quickly walked out of the castle towards the dragons in the courtyard.  
  
There stood an iridescent green dragon with glittering predator yellow eyes, glaring deadly at the soldiers holding its chains. It moved its long,silver clawed talons in a warning gesture.  
  
Frealaf waved the guards away and strolled straight up to it.  
  
The guards squirmed away, terrified of the monster. It bared its teeth and hissed at the guards,causing them to scream and run far away.  
  
Frealaf placed a cool hand on the dragon. " I thought we spoke of being non- aggressive towards the palace guards, Poe."  
  
The dragon commonly called Poe, snorted at Frealaf.  
  
Frealaf chuckled, then his expression changed. "Poe, this battle we will enter may be one of the most fierce we've ever been in. Prepare yourself dear friend, there will be skilled elf warriors,orcs and men in this war. I do not know what their steeds will be,but must likely there will be stormwings."  
  
Poe's eyes had a glint in them at the mention of the fowl beasts. Long ago had Stormwings and Dragons been declared enemies.  
  
Stormwings always tried to raid dragon's nests and attack their fledglings.  
  
Frealaf mounted Poe, and they began descending into the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Etain finally entered the charmed-free realm, where she may be able to cast a spell.  
  
She could hear something approaching, hiding in the foliage of bushes, she knelt ,and drew her bow and arrow, aiming her bow towards the sky, waiting for the creature to appear.  
  
The sound was very familiar, almost that of a dragon's wing.  
  
An iridescent green dragon with glittering silver claws came into view, with a silver-haired rider. Frealaf and Poe.  
  
Etain sighed,as she put her arrow and bow away. Poe would find her easily enough with that reptilian nose of his, also the magic he possessed would enable him to seek her scent out simply. What of Frealaf? What did he want now? To prevent her from leaving, was he going to capture her?"  
  
As if on queue, his eyes spotted her and he began to drop towards the forest.  
  
They landed loudly, even if dragon were noisy, it was worth the noise.  
  
Frealaf had a mixture of relief and pain when his eyes landed on Etain.  
  
"You are in no condition to go to war. We must get you the proper attire."  
  
Etain stared at Frealaf in disbelief, had he just offered her his approval.  
  
She then notice the chain of mail and armor he was wearing.  
  
"Frealaf?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
He extended his hand to her. "Come we must hurry, before the armies arrive."  
  
Etain gripped his hand firmly and began to swing herself behind him,but he lifted her in front of him.  
  
"Noro lim, Poe." Etain called. She heard Frealf, ahem in his throat.  
  
"This is my dragon,My Lady."  
  
"Really? I had no idea."  
  
Poe began flapping his wings,the green mixing in with the forest, easily descending upwards.  
  
Frealaf leaned forward and whispered into Etain's hear. "Forgive me, I know not of what came over me. Our army will arrive soon to aid your people.  
  
Etain felt the tears brewing in her eyes,but lied to herself and said they were from the wind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morlass looked in anger and disbelief at the image in his black pool of water. The green dragon with the silver-haired demon and his golden princess.  
  
He slammed his hand into the water, destroying the image. Shaking violently he began to speak out loud to the reflection-less water.  
  
"She is mine,my own, my precious. You will not have her Frealaf."  
  
Morlass knew nothing of Celeblim. He didn't even bother to look for an army that may be coming to aid the elves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Etain sensed they were drawing near, she could smell the ocean, the meadows, and fell the warm air. 'Do I bring the footsteps of doom here?' Etain asked herself, she slowly opened her eyes, and she felt an overwhelming happiness swirl inside her.  
  
Everything was just as it had been five years ago, only the trees may have started to touch the stars now. None knew what their fate would be, none were aware of the evil that had been brewing these past years. The hatred that was set against them.  
  
Etain looked down and saw a glowing fire red chestnut galloping across the moon-lit field, following them.  
  
"Naurlach!" Etain cried out and Frealaf looked down at his old friend and smiled for the first time in a long while. These lands truly were beautiful, but his had an entirely beauty that equaled this one. "Frealaf, I think we should land and let me ride in so we do not scare everyone with a big dragon."  
  
"But, they have seen Poe before."  
  
"Yes, but they are not expecting us."  
  
Frealaf agreed and motioned for Poe to land in the field.  
  
Poe landed with a loud thump on the green grass.  
  
Etain gave Poe a pat and quickly jumped onto the ground.  
  
She looked up at Frealaf who had paled a bit.  
  
"What is the matter?"  
  
"Nothing." Frealaf did not want to voice his concern for their child, Etain had promised him the child would be fine. He smiled to himself, after all this Etain and I, and our child will be able to leave peacefully.  
  
Etain shrugged her shoulders at him and turned to look for Naurlach, and where was Celeblim? Naurlach suddenly appeared,cantering up a hill down towards them.  
  
Etain felt her face break out in a large smile as Naurlach approached.  
  
"Naurlach!" She cried out and gripped him in a huge embrace.  
  
She buried her face into his mane, inhaling deeply she breathed in his familiar scent. There was a trace of a regular horse's scent, but the Elvish horses had the smell of something else.  
  
"Where is Celeblim,Naurlach?" She spoke in the common tongue for Frealaf.  
  
'I do not know.' Etain nodded her head at him,knowing she must act quickly and get to her people.  
  
"Naurlach,auth innas na am men then a im must alert i gwaith (war will be upon us shortly and I must alert the people).  
  
'How fares my father?"  
  
'Much has happened since your departure,Etain. Your father was killed last night. All are in the ceremony now, grieving is death. A messenger was sent to give you the news.'  
  
Etain nodded her head grimly.She had not the time to grieve the dead. So they thought to weaken them, give them the death of their king, and strike when an attack is least expected. How low of a creature you are, Morlass. I will slay you even if it claims my life.  
  
Etain gripped Naurlach's mane, and eased herself quickly onto him.  
  
Naurlach eyed Poe warily and questioned her, "A amlug (a dragon)?"  
  
Etain laughed and stroked his mane. "Do not fret,Naurlach,Poe will not harm you.He is here to give us aid."  
  
Etain looked at Frealaf, who had not spoken. " Frealaf, they have murdered Lord Lir, and all mourn at this hour. I must go to them."  
  
Frealaf leaned down and gripped her hand firmly. "Be careful, I will go find my men."  
  
Etain slipped something into Frealaf's hand, and watched his reaction to it.  
  
Frealaf felt something in his hand and looked down, a small glowing white- gold flower on a white silver chain lay in the palm of his hand. "What is this,Etain?"  
  
"Ninglor,i loth en Aearon." Etain said simply.  
  
Frealaf looked at her with that expression, 'huh?' Etain didn't realize she had spoken in Elvish. "Sorry, the Ninglor,the flower of the Great Sea. It is the stone of my people. The essence of one of the great powers is given to each of the royal blood. Mine, was a gift from the Great Sea, the stone, Ninglor.  
  
It will keep you and Poe from harm during the battle. Never remove it."  
  
Frealaf was stunned by the gift she had given him. "I cannot except this,Etain, you must wear to protect yourself and our child from harm."  
  
Etain smiled at him, her expression softening.  
  
"I refuse to take,Etain, and I'll tie it around your neck if you don't wear it." Frealaf stated in humorous type of manner, but with an edge of seriousness.  
  
Etain nodded, unable to speak and whispered, " We shall meet again."  
  
Without another thought she and Naurlach took of across the field, with shadows dancing behind every blade of grass, teasing the moon.  
  
Etain normally would have enjoyed the fast-paced ride, but she was distracted. Her thoughts strayed to Frealaf and Celeblim.  
  
She stopped thinking of it as they neared the castle.  
  
There was a field were they dead were honored and grieved. It was set up on a hill that overlooked everything, the sea,the castle, the fields,and the waterfalls.  
  
All were walking back down the hill.  
  
"My people, I bring you urgent news."  
  
Whispers stirred as they recognized Naurlach and Etain, "The Princess has returned to us!"  
  
"That I have, though I wish it were on better circumstances. Stop, I must speak with you all."  
  
All of the elves gathered around,bowing their heads to Etain.  
  
"War will be upon us soon."  
  
Everyone gasped,but stayed still.  
  
Etain dismounted and began walking in front of the people looking at them all.  
  
"My father, Lord Lir, was a great King to you, but he did not protect our country from evil. Your eyes were never opened to the treachery that exists.  
  
Our once ally, Prince Morlass formed an army of elves,orcs and men to raid this land, they killed the king and they wish to take your lands over, taint it with their evil and have you crawl at their feet.  
  
I am not here to rule as a Princess. I am here for you, this land is as much as yours as it is mine. I promise you all, that they will fall even if by my death our home shall be protected.  
  
Who will join in this fight?"  
  
One of the guards stepped forward. "My Lady, tell me how even if we all fight how will we be enough to fight orcs,men,and elves?"  
  
"Lord Frealaf will be here shortly with an army to help." Etain walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Never lose hope."  
  
A she-elf stepped forward, "How do we know you and that demon aren't after more kingdoms?"  
  
" Here I am, to fight for you and our home, you accuse me of treason?"  
  
"Hear me now, I am not here for alliances, or to proof we are the strongest. I fight for every flower, the water, the animals, you and your children,the trees, every little thing I fight to protect from the evil of this world.  
  
I would fight for the next generation, so they know what we have known about growing up in fields, trees,the sea, the animals. Being able to lay in fields and stare at clouds and the stars.  
  
All of this will be destroyed. No longer will you live peaceful lives, no longer will your children be able to roam freely. They seek to destroy all, have you live in fear and be chained like dogs.  
  
I will fight alone if you do not believe me. Go into the castle and shut the gates and await this battle out.  
  
Time is of the essence.", Etain chuckled loudly, "Time is all an elf has, I was once told, yet look at us now."  
  
" I have seen into the future what will happen if nothing is done. This kingdom will fall, the trees that speak with the clouds and stars will be no more. No longer will flowers bloom, and the endless green meadows and fields exist.  
  
Our dear Elvish horses will be brutally assaulted by man, forced into captivity. Harsh saddles thrown onto their backs, jagged bits gagging their mouths. Their talent-less riders, digging spiked spurs into their beautiful flesh.  
  
Children and parents alike frightened to death. This is only a small portion of what shall befall our home.  
  
Now, I ask you if you do not wish to fight take the children and lock the gates and go below the castle. Fowl beasts will be shortly, that would gladly taste the flesh of Elvish children and innocent Elves."  
  
"I will return shortly, those you wish to remain, go in the castle so I may cast a spell that will protect you from harm's way.  
  
Thank you for listening, and loving your king. Indeed that was great to mourn at such an hour. The sun will rise soon."  
  
Without another word Etain gripped Naurlach's mane and rode towards the stables, leaving her people behind, watching her retreating figure their fate would be discussed.  
  
The stable was a large, cozy structure set back from the castle surrounded by the woods and fields. It twinkled a welcome in the moonlight.  
  
Etain left Naurlach outside of the stables, as she entered the large building.  
  
The floor was their sparkling silver stone off of their shores, as was the entire structure of the building, all glittering white. The stalls were larger than four of the huge bedrooms in the castle. Elves hated to confine the horses. The only reason they had built this was when the men came with horses.  
  
Etain came to the armory room, she grabbed her armor and dressed quickly ( think Lord Of The Rings elves armor.) She braided her long silver gold hair to keep it out of her view when the fighting began.  
  
Etain had no thoughts on her people, she didn't care if she fought alone, only if she could protect them all. Her thoughts strayed to Celeblim,and his where-about.  
  
She strapped her spare daggers to her calves,and inner thighs, her sword hung around her waist in proper place. The Elvish blade had tasted blood before, it was called 'Naur en Aearon, Flame of the Great Sea.'  
  
She stared at the craftsmanship of the blade, swinging it in tight circle, it was as light as feather, a true Elvish blade.  
  
She felt start to quiver in her hand, it anticipated the encroaching battle, it desired to taste the blood of orc-hide once again. "Soon, you shall be able to amulet yourself."  
  
She also brought her bow and arrows, never know what could be coming.  
  
Walking quickly through the stables, back out into the fresh air.  
  
Naurlach stood patiently waiting for her, she mounted and rode him to the top of a hill.  
  
The breeze lifted her silver golden braid, and caused it to sway with the whispering wind. Etain was waiting for the sun to rise, turning her head and looking at the moon, as it began to sink down into the depths of the earth.  
  
Focusing her attention on the East, for the soon to be rising sun, her keen ears picked up the sound of Elvish hooves approaching, and the light pat of Elvish feet gliding over the surface of the earth. The sound was from behind, turning again, she gasped in disbelief.  
  
Armed in the glittering armor of her people, Elves rode on the Elvish horses, while some ran softly on the ground, their long-bows already in the grasp of their hands.  
  
Her people, they were backing her, not her, but protecting their lands. She felt a single tear spill down her face, a happy smile broke across her face.  
  
The solider that had spoken earlier, approached on a white horse.  
  
"You....."  
  
"No need, My Lady. I must apologize for our questions." He dismounted his horse and removed his helmet, long golden hair spilled out.  
  
" I pledge my loyalty and allegiance to you, My Queen,Etain." He bowed lowly to her, a hand across his chest, a gesture of total respect and love.  
  
"Queen Etain, we all are here to defend our home, for every flower, every fallen petal from the ancient trees, the stars, everything. You are our leader, advisor, please guide us."  
  
Etain was so overwhelmed with pride and honor for these people, she couldn't speak.  
  
Finally she found her tongue.  
  
"I thank all of you, but no words could fully express my feelings, but come, we must speak of matters of war.  
  
Orcs,elves,and men will be marching here shortly, our friend, Lord Frealaf of the Western Lands will be bringing aid shortly. Attack at your own free will. It is doubtful you will receive any mercy, some faces you may recognize, but remember they are here to destroy you. It is likely they do not think for themselves any longer, but from the mind of Morlass.  
  
Use your own judgment, and now let us wait for the sun to rise, and see what fate will bring."  
  
All stood lined across the hill, up and down, waiting for the sunrise, and the enemy to attack.  
  
The sun began to slowly peak out from behind the mountains, spilling blood out into the sky. The sun itself was blood red.  
  
As the blood-stained sun spread its rays across Etain and the Elves and the sky, it indeed was blood red.  
  
Etain spoke quietly, "Blood will be spilled this day."  
  
By the last breath of the fourth winds blow  
  
Better raise your ears  
  
The sound of hooves knocks at your door  
  
Lock up your wife and children now  
  
It's time to wield the blade  
  
For now you have got some company  
  
The Horsemen are drawing nearer  
  
On the leather steeds they ride  
  
They have come to take your life  
  
On through the dead of night  
  
With the four Horsemen ride  
  
or choose your fate and die  
  
You have been dying since the day  
  
You were born  
  
You know it has all been planned  
  
The quartet of deliverance rides  
  
A sinner once a sinner twice  
  
No need for confession now  
  
Cause now you have got the fight of your life  
  
The Horsemen are drawing nearer  
  
On the leather steeds they ride  
  
They have come to take your life  
  
On through the dead of night  
  
With the four Horsemen ride  
  
or choose your fate and die  
  
Time  
  
has taken its toll on you  
  
The lines that crack your face  
  
Famine  
  
Your body it has torn through  
  
Withered in every place  
  
Pestilence  
  
For what you have had to endure  
  
And what you have put others through  
  
Death  
  
Deliverance for you for sure  
  
There is nothing you can do  
  
So gather round young warriors now  
  
and saddle up your steeds  
  
Killing scores with demon swords  
  
Now is the death of doers of wrong  
  
Swing the judgment hammer down  
  
Safely inside armor blood guts and sweat  
  
The Horsemen are drawing nearer  
  
On the leather steeds they ride  
  
They have come to take your life  
  
On through the dead of night  
  
With the four Horsemen ride  
  
or choose your fate and die 


	24. Lost Memories

HEY EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Long time since the last update! I apologize like a billion times. I turned into those people who never finished their story and everyone got really pissed off at them. Well, I have good excuses! One, no internet for a while, school and lots of "other" things.Missed you guys (and girls) soooo much!!! There is one part in this chapter I think is kind of gay, the part with Harvester of Sorrow, but you make the choice of that. I hope I'll be updating the story soon, first need to find disk to download this onto and then use friend's computer and upload chapter :)  
  
A quick thank you to the people who have reviewed, I can't say recently, but since the last that the story was updated and just wanted to say thank you and sorry that I don't know your names, but thanks for putting me on your favorites list :) Feeling very loved.  
  
Hey, could you guys please give me some feedback about the story too! Feel free to e-mail, love to hear from you :)  
  
Thank to the people who reviewed and found this story somewhere underneath all the other stories and again SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!  
  
Damn, it feels good to write again! Please review!!!!!!!!1  
  
Yours truly,  
Greenleaf  
  
P.S. I should be able to update once a week,(we hope  
  
Another thing, sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, words left out, etc. but this stuff is usually typed late at night and I have no beta reader to check, so bare with me!!  
  
Chapter 24-  
  
As they all stood atop of the hill, the eastern sun shining in their eyes, the moon was still behind them, a full moon and the sun challenged each other.  
  
The Children of the Stars would soon face their foes and their own kin.  
  
Etain felt the ground vibrate underneath her. "They come from all directions." She whispered.  
  
" PREPARE YOURSELVES! THEY COME FROM ALL DIRECTIONS!" Etain screamed full well knowing that they could sense and feel the ground vibrating under their own feet.  
  
Etain gasped as an army of flying stormwings with elves aboard them flew from the domain of Morlass. Orcs marched in groups of at least twenty or more, there must have been three-hundred or more orcs.  
  
Then the race of men, not the glorious kings you see or imangine when you hear of fairy-tales, but disgusting, horrible, creatures, worse than the orcs. Their filthy,ukept hair with burs tangled everywhere.  
  
Etain picked out a very large stormwing circling the area, it began to grin as it flew over top of the elves, revealing its, large metal teeth that you could clearly see had bones and flesh with old dried blood caked over them.  
  
Their stench was enough to make you through up. A mixture of decaying bodies, feces, and blood.  
  
Etain narrowed her eyes, as she recognized the rider. Long dark greasy hair, and pale skin, dressed all in black, Morlass saw Etain and grinned.  
  
He rose a hand, and all of the marching armies stopped, they had surrouned the entire area, except for the South. The Elves all faced different directions, waiting for their orders to begin. Long bows already had arrows strung unto them, they all stood in battle pose, waiting for what fate may order.  
  
The orcs and men grinned at her, men revealing toothless smiles, with green decay decked out all over them.  
  
The orcs with white battle paint painted all over their faces in stripes, their yellow eyes begging to begin the fight. Their mouths opened, revealing a nice set of four fangs and pointy teeth, they began to drool, and pound their feet.  
  
The elves, they did not look like elves. Their eyes were a pale white, as if no soul was in them. "So, Morlass, your men refused to attack and you stole their souls away and replaced it nothing but a thirst for blood.  
  
"It seems like you need to teach them all lesson in etiquitte."  
  
Morlass threw his head back and laughed. "You see many things an Elven Princess should not see. You lead this army?" Morlass asked chuckling.  
  
The entire horde laughed. Morlass silenced them. " A she-elf, not only that but a princess leading an army to war? Surrender yourself and lands now and your people will live to see another day."  
  
This caused Etain to throw her head back and laugh. She unsheathed her sword and glared menancly at Morlass. "Remember my words, you will get no mercy from them. I have faith in you all, we will prefrail."  
  
"You are foolish, Etain, my army easily outnumbers this so called army.You truly believe you can defeat me?" Morlass questioned, annoyed about her silence towards him.  
  
"Why don't you remove yourself from that fowl beast you ride and face me on foot, Morlass Wormtongue." Etain's voice rang, a beautiful voice, causing all of Morlass's pawns to stare at her.  
  
" Surrender, Golden one." Morlass said mordantly.  
  
Etain in response lifted her sword, it began to glow, as Naurlach reared, fire mixed with fire.  
  
" You surrender yourself, release your loyal elves from their bonds, allow them to think and speak freely from your warmongering." Etain said swinging her blade in a skilled swoop, allow it to sing its song, its cry to taste the blood of Morlass and give into the craving of that sweet scent of blood. The one evil doers have, always carry that scent with them.  
  
The sword detected this instantly, evil was ringing true all around, calling it to slice through every single one of these macabre beings, the scent of death hung in the air.  
  
"You accuse me of betraying my one kin and forcing them against their will? Never, I care deeply for them." Morlass said with a hurt expression on his features.  
  
" You are mendacious and I will not listen to your tainted tongue any longer. Draw your weapon and prepare for battle."  
  
Morlass shielded his eyes from the glow off Naur en Aearon, he hissed at it.  
  
Etain raised an eyebrow at his gesture. "So, you have seen this blade before, have you?" The orcs seemed to cower from it also, the young race of men knew nothing about it but stood still, sqenting their eyes from the flame emitting off the blade.  
  
Etain cracked a grin as she saw the orcs cower. "This blade has tasted orc-flesh also, some of you must remember it, or know of the ancient tales. Its name is Naur en Aearon, translated in the common tongue, Flame of the Great Sea. Remember it well, it will be the last thing you see."  
  
Naurlach took off galloping across the field, in front of all the orcs, the leeching men, daring them to attack. They shielded their eyes from bright glow of Naur en Aearon.  
  
Etain paused for a moment, thinking of her actions. Her eyes widened, as realzation took its effects. " I am the Harvestor of Sorrow." Author's Note: This the part I think is kind of stupid, and I wanted to take it out, but thought I would let you guys decide.  
  
My Life Suffocates   
Planting Seeds of Hate  
I've Loved, Turned to Hate  
Trapped Far Beyond My Fate  
I Give  
You Take  
This Life That I Forsake  
Been Cheated of My Youth  
You Turned this Lie to Truth   
  
Anger  
Misery  
You'll Suffer unto Me  
  
Harvester of Sorrow  
Language of the Mad  
Harvester of Sorrow  
  
Pure Black Looking Clear  
My Work Is Done Soon Here  
Try Getting Back to Me  
Get Back Which Used to Be  
Drink up  
Shoot in   
Let the Beatings Begin  
Distributor of Pain  
Your Loss Becomes My Gain  
  
Anger  
Misery  
You'll Suffer unto Me   
  
Harvester of Sorrow  
Language of the Mad  
Harvester of Sorrow  
  
All Have Said Their Prayers  
Invade Their Nightmares  
See into My Eyes  
You'll Find Where Murder Lies   
  
Infanticide  
  
Harvester of Sorrow  
Language of the Mad  
Harvester of Sorrow  
Language of the Mad  
Harvester of Sorrow

Her eyes scanned for Morlass, as they fell on his curious gaze, she felt the hatred pouring out. A desire to give into the calling of Naur en Aearon, allowing the thirst for blood to be relieved.  
  
It was as if the Great Sea was calling her itself. She felt a strange tingling feeling, her eyes fluttering across the ground to the sky, and towards the sea itself.  
  
Something was coming, someone powerful would be arriving shortly.  
  
Her head snapped upwards as a large burst of flame invaded the sky.  
  
There stood the august Frealaf upon his glittering scaled steed. And all around him, demons on dragons decked out in the royal armor.  
  
Large masses hung by chains on the dragons, scthyes reflecting the red sun, awaiting to be drawn.  
  
Etain felt a proud smile creep her war-like features. 'He came.' Was all she could think.  
  
'Strange, they are not the force I felt. It is still here, it is coming, I can feel it. But what is it?'  
  
Shoving all thoughts from her mind, she looked to see Morlass. An evil grin spread across her face, at the anger and shock he freely allowed to roam that haughty face.  
  
He turned his eyes onto her, thinking on his last leg. He reached towards her, with his outstrechted hand, he began his heinous speech.  
  
" I would give you anything, anything your heart desires. Just come with me, take my hand, Etain, my Golden Princess." He blew a black colored powder at her.  
  
Etain tried to duck, but to no avail. As the fetid powder landed on her, her eyes started to cloud, becoming nothing but white.  
  
An image of a lady of court surrounded by various proper she-elves and great hordes of princes.  
  
One of these princes seemed to stand out. Long,smooth, shiny dark hair caped his shoulders.

Dark eyes that look like pits of darkness, bottomless and abstruse. Closed to the outside world.  
  
His skin, extremely pale even for one so fair. White as a fresh fall of snow.  
  
He slowy and steadily walked over and took the nook of her arm and lead her towards the crowd. He acted like she belonged to him.  
  
Etain couldn't believe the way she looked. garbed in the royal style with the princess hair-do and the little foo-foo gown, but her gown was black, strapless, and amplifying her cleavage.  
  
Her mouth dropped as she observed herself bowing to these........  
  
She felt like walking up and punching herself on the face. She screamed out of frustation.  
  
Etain tried closing her eyes, yet nothing could remove this horrid image. Her worst nightmare.  
  
The elf prince with the long dark hair spoke to her. "Etain, my dear," he spoke,  
  
Her head snapped up, staring at him. Backing slowly and carefully away,she began speaking.

"No, this is wrong, something is wrong. You are............are..............." Grabbing the sides of her head, and pulling her hair, she searched for something simliar to this elf.  
  
A very strange negative force was radiating off of him.  
  
"Etain, what ever is the matter?" He asked again reaching a long pale hand out to her. His long pointy fingers griped her arm, pulling her towards him.  
  
He placed his hand on either side of her face, the coldness invading her body. It was even stinging it was so cold.  
  
Her eyes bore deep into his bottomless pits of darkness, searching for some small clue of who or what he was.  
  
"Who are you?" Etain whispered.  
  
The elf smiled at her and laughed a little, the smile did not reach his eyes.  
  
" Why I am your soon to be husband. Come now, quit playing games and let us return to the party. I have much to talk about, and besides I'd like to show you off some." He said with a smirk. His tone was more of a command than a playful gesture.  
  
He began walking forward still gripping her arm, and pulling her along.  
  
Etain followed, dazed and unable to resist his command, something was amiss here, she could not put her finger on it. She searched her memory,but there was nothing. So, she allowed the dark-haired hansome stranger to pull her along.  
  
As she walked back towards the crowd of elves, the strange dark-haird elf still gripping her arm,images flashed through her vision.  
  
One of a silver horse and another of a very large white dog, others of some kind of battle going on. She saw herself being held by that same dark-haired elf, only this elf looked like the undead.  
  
Pale, pasty flesh, dark greasy hair, and those eyes were the same. This elf had her cradled in his embrace, and seemed to be in some kind of trance.  
  
A man with pale silver hair and gleaming golden eyes was banging against the barrier. Dragons were throwing magic at the barrier, as if they were trying to rescuse someone.  
  
She heard the silver-haired man scream something, all she could make out was her name, Etain.  
  
'That is my name, yes, that is my name. Who is that man and what the hell is going on? Her mind screamed.  
  
Memories began flashing quickly through her.  
  
Etain looked at the group of elves ahead, the world had gone grey and in slow motion.  
  
As they smiled at her, their bodies began to crumble into the earth, becoming nothing but worms, and various insects.  
  
"Morlass."  
  
The elf stopped in front of her, his back stiffened. She saw a tremor shake his body, as he slowly turned around.  
  
He turned wide eyes on her, but quickly replaced his shocked expression, into a happy smile.  
  
"I know who you are." She spat.  
  
"Glad to hear it my dear." He reached out for her, but Etain grabbed his hand and started to crush it in her hand.  
  
"Tell me why." Etain said angrily.  
  
"Always for you, my golden one."   
  
As soon as he started on golden, she tightened her grip on his hand and then proceeded to throw him over her shoulder.  
  
He landed on his legs, staring at her as she spun around to face him.  
  
Etain drew her sword. its flame glowing brightly for all to see. As she raised it the world spread to darkness once again.  
  
In the darkness, Etain cursed at Morlass. Sheathing her blade, she felt a strange pulse coming from something.  
  
Something was burning her neck. She placed a shaking head around the object in her dress. She felt the cool stone vibrate, as it glowed she heard a familair voice whisper out of it. But who's?  
  
Her eyes momentarily returning to their natural color, pierced the elf's eyes out in the darkness. "Morlass." Etain spat  
  
The world suddenly regained its natural appeal.Looking at her clothes, she was garbed in armor.  
  
But something was wrong here, Etain looked around and saw they were on top of a very steep cliff, overlooking the sea.  
  
"What the hell.............."   
  
"Surprised, my dear?" A crazed Morlass asked.   
  
All that was left standing was an extremely pale, and drawn elf, with long greasy dark hair, and dark eyes.  
  
HAHAHAH A CLIFF HANGER MUUMUUUUAHAHAHAHAAAAAA...... Please review and next update should be up soon!!!


End file.
